Just Another Initiation
by DauntlessProdigy04
Summary: What if Natalie Ross never left Dauntless? Never married Andrew Prior, and had a baby with someone else? This is the story of Tris, Dauntless born, and her initiation. (The same year as Tobias). Not great at summary's, but the story is better so give it a shot?
1. Chapter 1

Paste your doc

Chapter 1

*Natalie's POV*

Its choosing day, and me and Max are confident that our daughter Tris will remain in Dauntless. Why wouldn't she? Her father is a leader after all, and she has many friends here. This year the choosing ceremony is being held at the building in Abnegation. None of us really know what it's called, but who cares? Being born with the last name Ross was really annoying. It wasn't a big deal, I just don't like it. So I was happy to finally change my last name when I married Max Tucker. Max usually doesn't attend choosing ceremony because he is supposed to greet the initiates at the top of the building, but he made an exeption to see Tris. Besides, I'll be the trainer for transfers this year with my friend Tori, so they can't start without us. Max will just leave when Tris is finished.

"Tris Tucker."

I look over to see Tris step forward for the decision that will decide her life. Max tightens his grip on my hand, a reassuring gesture. 'She will stay.' Tris takes the knife from the Abnegation leader, Marcus, I think his name was. There's a lot in the newspaper about him. Losing his wife Evelyn, and raising his son Tobias all on his own.

Tris slits her hand and spills her blood over the sizzling coals. That's my girl, I smile.

*Tris POV*

I watch my blood spill over the coals and listen to the cheers of my two best friends, twins Zeke and Uriah, who I grew up with. We all chose Dauntless, it was where we grew up, and it's our home. I move to stand in between them and they both put their arms around me. They are almost identical, but Zeke is more tall and lean, whereas Uriah is shorter and bulky. They both tower over me anyways. I look over at my dad Max. He winks and smiles at me, and my mother smiles so wide it looks like her eyes and shut tight. I tune out for a while, then start to listen more when they move onto the Stiff group to see who will stay or go.

"Tobias Eaton."

I really start to pay attention when I see a tall, muscular figure dressed in all grey step forward. His stature is very similar to Zeke's, and he has definite muscles. Weird for a Stiff. Tobias looks very similar to Marcus, same hair color and similar faces. Then I connect it, Tobias Eaton, Marcus Eaton. Tobias is Marcus' son, so I guess it's kind of obvious that he is going to stay in Abnegation. I think he surprised everybody, especially Marcus when he let his blood spill over the hot coals. Stiff's hardly ever transfer to Dauntless.

By the time the choosing ceremony is over we have a fair amount of transfers and most of the Dauntless borns stay.

1 Abnegation, Tobias.

0 Amity.

5 Candor. 3 boys, 2 girls.

4 Erudite. 3 boys, 1 girl.

We all raced down the stairs and out by the train tracks to jump on.

I look back to see my mom follow us. Dad's already gone to wait at the top of the building. Mom's training transfers this year with Tori, so she has to get on the train car behind us and get off first to go through the front and wait at the net. I'm trying to focus on keeping pace with Zeke and Uriah but I'm much faster than them even though I have shorter legs. I look over to see Zeke sprint as hard as he can to catch up and cut in front of me, then I feel Uriah's hands on my waist as he picks me up and throws me about 10 feet ahead of where I am. I thought he was going to throw me on the ground, but Zeke slows down just enough to catch me on his back. This is why I love them, they are so much fun to be around.

I scream with delight as I wrap my arms around Zeke's shoulders. Zeke takes his hands from under my hands to put them over his head and screams, "Look Uri! No hands!"

I hear Uriah laugh and we all slow down when we reach the tracks. We're a good 100 feet in front of everybody else so we have time to stop and catch our breath. Then we hear the train whistle.

*Tobias POV*

It's a good thing I have long legs, I had no idea the Dauntless SPRINTED out of the choosing ceremony to the train and I was not prepared for that. I hear a scream, and look up to the front to see a girl flying through the air, to be caught by her friend. Dauntless born.

They reach the train tracks way before anyone else and the rest reach just as the train comes into view. I stand at the back and wait for the train to stop so we can get on. Then everyone starts running and I realize: we have to jump on a moving train.

Oh my god.

I don't want to give up in initiation before it even starts so I turn and sprint to try and catch up to the front of the group. I reach just behind the girl and two boys just as they jump on the train, so I copy what they do. Run alongside, and when you have enough momentum turn slightly and jump. I'm just about to jump when I realize i haven't jumped high enough and almost go under the train when I feel a small, warm hand wrap around my forearm followed by a much larger hand at my elbow pulling me up. I fall onto the train and look at the two who helped.

A large hand extends to mine, "Hey, I'm Zeke." The boy says.

I hesitantly take his hand, the kind of greeting isn't normal in Abnegation.

"Tobias." I state. I look over at the owner of the small hand. A short, skinny girl with long blonde hair and blue highlights. She's not very pretty, but I don't want to look away from her. It's like all of her beauty is shining from the inside. It's exhilerating. "I'm Tris." She smiles.

I sit across from Tris, Zeke, and who I later find out is Uriah, Zeke's twin brother, after helping the rest of the transfers on the train. We all make it. All of the transfers, including me, are quiet while the Dauntless borns laugh and talk the entire time.

A few minutes later Uriah stands up and says, "This is our stop!"

I stand up along with everyone else and know better than to think the train will stop for us to get off. We will have to jump. I hope it's not too high, I hate heights. I watch Tris get on Zeke's back again and immediately think they're crazy. No, not crazy. Dauntless.

To my surprise the train does slow down a little for us to get off. Before I know it, people are starting to run to the door of the train and leap out, and I immediately follow.

The feeling of being in the air for any amount of time is horrifying. As I hit the hard concrete of the top of a building I couldn't be happier to feel the sting of my skin hitting the rough surface. So this is what it's like to be Dauntless. Scary, painful, exciting, and... fun. This should be an interesting couple of weeks.

**First chapter done! please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

*Tris POV*

After jumping off the train, I get minimal cuts and bruises since Zeke's body broke my fall. I stand and wipe myself off then sit back down on a laughing Zeke. Uriah comes over and puts me on his back to let his brother up so we can all stand around my dad, Max. I swear, it's like I haven't touched the ground at all today. My dad looks at me and my two best friends and laughs at how young we act. Then he turns to adress the initiates.

*Max POV*

I'm so glad my daughter has friends like those boys. They're like her big brothers. I turn to all the initiates.

"Looks like you've all mastered how to get on and off a moving train." A few hoots and fist pumps from Dauntless borns. Nothing but nervous smirks from the transfers. "Congratulations on your decision, I know you'll love it here at Dauntless... if you make it." I add in at the end. I turn around to face the horizon and wait while the Dauntless borns chuckle because they know what's coming.

"What now?" A dark girl wearing Candor clothes stammers.

"Now you enter the compund." I state.

"How?" Another Candor.

I walk over to the edge of the building and look down. "Thats how." I point. "Transfers first. Any volunteers? Or shall I pick?" Nobody steps forward. "Fine, I'll pick."

I decide to choose a Candor since they're so talkative. "You." I point to a boy with blonde hair and a mean looking face. He looks like he deserves a good scare.

"M-me?" He stammers.

"Did I stutter?" I smirk. That earns a small laugh from Tris.

The boy steps forward, terrified of what he has to do. He finally makes his way over to the edge and steps up. Then falls forward.

*Natalie POV*

We hear screams and cries for help as we see a figure fall from the top of building. As he falls into the net, it takes him several seconds to open his eyes and realize he's stopped falling. Tori laughs and goes to help him up, he stands up shaking and gasping for breath.

"What's your name?" I ask him.

"Peter." He replies, more confident now.

"Tori." I imply.

Tori turns to the crowd of Dauntless. "First jumper, Peter!"

The Dauntless fist pump and cheer as each transfer jumps. Then I see three figures fall and immediately know who it is. Tris, Zeke, and Uriah. These kids have done everything together since they could walk. They fall into the net and laugh their little heads off, and the crowd laughs with them.

*Tobias POV*

I was the second to last transfer to jump into the compound. A small Erudite girl came after me, I think she said her name was Myra. I thought I was scared of heights before, now I'm petrified. I stated my name and stood with the other transfers. When everybody was down we made our way down a hall.

"This is where we split up!" One of the instructors say. "Transfers, stay with us! Dauntless borns, you're with Amar!"

"Let's go guys!" A man, I'm assuming Amar, shouted. The Dauntless born filed out and all that was left was us transfers and our two instructors. One kind of looked like Tris, like they could be related. The other had short black hair and a lot of tattoos.

"I'm Natalie, and this is Tori. We will be your instructors for the next couple of weeks, so you'll answer to us!"

Then Tori spoke up, "Let's start the tour! We'll start with the Pit." Of course a Candor spoke up. _Why am I thinking like this? I never judge people. New place, new life. _

"Why is it called the Pit? That's a weird name." A dark girl squeaked.

Natalie turned and glared at her. "You'll see why it's called the Pit. You'll learn to love it and it will be your second home."

What Natalie said seemed calm but I could tell by the cold in her eyes and the look on the girls face that it was not a friendly comment. I better stay low and just try to get through initiation, I do not want to be on their bad sides.

We make our way towards the Pit, and it is absolutely amazing! I think I know why it's called the Pit, what else would you call a giant hole in the ground?

"This is the Pit!" Natalie shouts looking right at the Candor girl. "You can get everything here, clothes, furniture, hygiene supplies, anything!"

"Now follow us to the Chasm!" Tori intercepts. This time the Candor girl doesn't speak. Lesson learned.

As we walk in a different direction I hear the loud sound of rushing water and see a railing come into view. We approach the railing and I look down into the clash or rock and water. In a strange way, it's beautiful. I see a pathway that looks to lead to a small cave-like structure in the cliff. I make a mental note to check it out later.

Tori turns to us. "This is the Chasm! It's pretty but dangerous. One jump off this will end your life." With that she turns to leave. Then Natalie turns to us. "I'll show you to your dorms, the transfers and Dauntless borns get their own dorms."

When we get to a door Natalie opens it and inside there are 5 sets of bunkbeds. 10 beds altogether. "Dinner is in 20. Be at the cafeteria by then." Then she's gone.

READ AND REVIEW! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, THIS IS MY FIRST EVER FANFICTION SO I'LL APPRECIATE ANY FEEDBACK, BAD OR GOOD! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm not going to reveal much about this story other than there will be a Tris/Tobias love thing. :) The other characters are set up a certain way for specific reasons and I hate to say this but its for me to know and you to find out! I know, cliche right?**

*Tris POV*

We followed Amar through the compound earning slaps on the back and high fives from Dauntless members. We already know what the Pit and the Chasm look like so we just go right to the dorms. "Get your clothes and pick a bunk. We want to get you ready for living without your parents for when you recieve your own apartment after initiation. Lunch is in 20." Amar turns and leaves the room. Our bags have already been taken from our homes and placed in the dorm.

"Top bunk!" Shouts Zeke.

"I got bottom to Zeke!" Uriah chimes in. "Tris take the top next to Zeke's."

I sigh. "Okay" I smile.

"Can I take bottom of yours Tris?" I turn to see Lauren already placing her bags on thst bed.

"Sure, Lauren." I smile.

"Come on ladies! I'm starving." Zeke says, throwing his arms around us.

*Tobias POV*

The dark haired girl gets everybody to surround the middle of the dorm room to get to know each other. "Since we'll be living together, we should probably know each others names." She smiles. "I'll start! I'm Christina, from Candor."

"Edward, Erudite."

"Peter, Candor." Christina rolls her eyes. I can tell she doesn't like him, but I wonder why?

"Drew, Candor."

"Molly, Candor."

"Will, Erudite."

"Al, Candor." Wow, there's a lot of Candor.

"Myra, Erudite."

"Eric, Erudite."

Then the names stop, and I realize everyone is looking at me.

"Well, Stiff?" Peter sneers. What's a stiff?

"Oh, Tobias, Abnegation."

Everybody shifts their gaze away from me, and I let out a breath of relief I didn't know I had.

"Well, we should probably get going!" Edward says. "Um, anyone know where the cafeteria is and how to get there?"

* * *

*Tris POV*

Even though we don't room with the transfers we are allowed to interact with them now. The leaders, well mostly dad, realized it was harmless. Zeke, Lauren, Uriah and I were on the way to the dining hall when we came across a group of lost transfers.

"Looking for the dining hall?" I ask.

"Um, yes, we're kinda lost. I'm Christina." The girl outstretches her hand and I shake it.

"Tris." I smile at her.

"Yeah yeah, we can get to know each other over lunch. Come on, I'm starving!" Lauren states. We start walking again and this time the transfers follow us. After about 3 minutes of walking we reach the big double doors that lead into the dining hall, and Zeke pushes the doors open. Everybody watches us walk in, but when they spot the transfers the room explodes into cheers and fist pounding on tables. I look back to Christina and see that the transfers all have huge smiles on their faces. Even the stiff. I have to admit, he is mesmerizing. I wink at Christina and we make our way to get food.

After collecting our burgers, curly fries and cake we walk over to a big table off to the side. The four os us are joined by Christina, and 3 other boys.

"Hey, I'm Zeke." Leave it to him to break the ice. "This is my brother, Uriah, and Tris and Lauren." He says motioning to us.

"Well, I'm Christina!" The dark haired girl squeaks.

"Al."

"Will."

"Tobias." The stiffs voice, erm _Tobias'_, voice is very deep.

I look at him and realize I've been staring at him too much when Lauren elbows me in the side. I look over at Christina and I think she's noticed, because she has a big smirk plastered on her face. Was it that obvious.

"It's beef." Al says to Tobias.

"Put this on it." Uriah tosses him the ketchup. "It's good man, try it."

Tobias sinks his teeth into the meat and smiles before taking another bite. He finishes quickly. Mom walks into the dining hall and starts talking to the other transfers before she comes to our table. "Transfers. You have all day today to get, um, aquainted with the compound. Curfew is at 10, be in the training room by 8. Don't be late." Then she stalks off.

After everyones finished eating we left the hall to go towards the pit. Lauren, Christina and I went to the stores to get clothes suited for Dauntless for Christina. She got 3 Pairs of jeans, a pair of flats, some workout shorts, sneakers, boots, and a lot of shirts.

*Tobias POV*

After the girls leave to go shopping I go to a different store just to get some shoes, pants, and shirts. I drop them off at the dorm and decide it's time to check out the Chasm.

I know I'm close when I hear the sound of the water hitting the rocks. I look over the railing and see the small path just off to the right, I swing my legs over the side and make my way down by the water and into the small cave. Its spacious, but just big enough to fit 2 or 3 people. I'm here thinking about my faction and replaying the choosing ceremony in my mind for about an hour when I hear the sound of footfall coming down the path. I peek over and see a few strands of blonde and blue hair coming my way.

Read and review! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Paste you

Chapter 4

**I've noticed that with each chapter there's a few less words than the last, so I'll try to make this chapter longer! Enjoy! Thank you to**

WellTheThingIS **for the helpful feedback! will do:) and thanks to my other reviewers for the compliments!**

**Disclaimer: You know how it goes ;)**

*Tris POV*

I make my way down the familiar path that I've walked down pretty much every day since I was 13 years old. This is my private spot, where I come to think and clear my head. As I get closer I see a foot sticking out of my cave. What the hell? Who's here? This is supposed to be my spot, and I don't want to share it. I round the corner of the rock and look down to see the Stiff, Tobias, sitting in my cave. He looks alarmed that I'm here, like he thought he discovered this place. He looks sweet enough, so I decide to be nice around him, and eventually if I decide I can trust him, I'll turn off my Dauntless facade and be myself.

"Hey, Tobias."

"Hey, Tris. I had no idea you came here, I'll leave so you can be alone." It's weird but I don't want him to leave.

"No, stay. I don't mind." I smile, hoping he'll take my suggestion.

"Okay, I will." He sits back down against the cold stone wall and I sit across from him, the tips of our toes touching. It sends a jolt through my legs, and I want to be closer to him.

"So, how did you find this place?" I ask him. "I usually come here to clear my head and just... you know, think." I finish awkwardly. He smiles, a small smile that left his face as fast as it came. An Abnegation smile.

"When Natalie and Tori were showing us the Pit and the Chasm I looked around, taking it all in it's so amazing here," he says looking around the cave. "and I seen the pathway and decided to check it out."

"Oh, well it might be nice to be able to share this place with someone else." I smile at him and this time he smiles back. Not an Abnegation smile, but a real and genuine smile.

*Tobias POV*

I like being around Tris, I really do. After we talk for awhile I ask Tris to give me an official tour of the Dauntless compound. She agrees and we get up to leave. We are halfway up the tough, rocky path when a rush of ice cold water hits the side of the cliff. Tris is walking in front of me and I'm watching our feet to make sure they're being placed in the right places, then I see it. A tiny pebble ledge that Tris steps on, suddenly she is falling forwards and screaming.

"TOBIAS!" she screams. I reach out and grab her by the wrist and she cries out in pain. I pull her up the side and she collapses and starts shaking, holding her wrist. She looks up at me and whispers so low I can barely hear her. "Tobias, we have to get back to the top." I nod. I'm not about to let her walk, so I bend over and put one hand under her knees and the other behind her back to lift her up. Her clothes are freezing cold and soaking wet. She leans into my chest as I slowly, carefully make my way up the side, the last thing we need is for me to fall. We reach the top and I set her over the railing before I climb over. She grabs me by the arm and walks quickly into a dead end hallway. I'm about to ask her what she's doing, when she says, "It's dislocated.".

"Tris! Oh my god, I am so sorry!" I gently place my hand on her shoulder. "Should we go to the infirmary?" I ask. She nods slowly.

"I don't know how to push it back in, we should get a nurse to do it." She stands up and starts leading the way to the infirmary. I have no idea where I'm going so I stay close to her. After a few minutes of walking through the crowds in the Pit, we go down a few dark hallways. There are a bunch of doors on either sides of the walls with numbers on them, which I can only assume are apartments owned by Dauntless members. All of the doors are black and I can't help but wonder what the insides of these apartments look like. She leads me down more and more hallways with the same black doors leading into people's homes. We eventually come to a glass door with black door frames, and through the glass I can see a big white room with Dauntless holding clipboards walking around. Even the hospital gowns and nurse uniforms here are black. There is a small waiting room, a big desk and a few doors leading to other rooms with hospital beds. I walk ahead of Tris and hold the door open.

"Careful, your Abnegation is showing." She says smiling at me. Those are the first words she's said to me since we started walking to get here.

We walk in and Tris automatically goes to a nurse without signing in or anything.

"Hey, Kate!" Tris says to the nurse. She has long black hair, but she looks a little older, maybe 35 or 40 years of age.

"Hey, Tris." The nurse replies. "What are you doing here this time? What did you do?"

"Dislocated my wrist, can you pop it back in?"

"Sure, I can. Just let me run an x-ray on it first to make sure it _is_ dislocated."

"Sure."

"Sit in the waiting room and I'll be out in a few minutes to get you."

"Okay." Tris replies. She looks over at me, and jerks her head to the small waiting room. I follow her and sit down in the black chairs. Even though the chairs look hard, they're surprisingly comfortable. Tris looks at me, as if waiting for me to say something.

"So," I start. "How do you know the nurse so well?"

"You know, you're kind of curious for a Stiff." She laughs.

"I am no longer a 'Stiff', whatever that means. I am now Dauntless." I reply confidently.

"'Stiff' is a slang word for Abnegation, and you've only been here less than a day." She says, still laughing. I like her laugh, and her smile, her hair, her eyes, her-

"This place rubs off on you pretty fast. So how do you know the nurse?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

"How else can I get to know you?" I question.

"She's my mom's friend. My godmother. Did you just say you want to get to know me, Tobias?"

"I, er, I-"

"Tris, you can come back now." The nurse interrupts us. Thank you Kate! Tris gets up to leave, and follows Kate into a different room, but not before she looks back at me before walking through the tall black door.

*Tris POV*

Did Tobias just say he wants to get to know me? I have to admit, I think I like him. I could really fall for a guy like him. Walking into the x-ray room with Kate I couldn't help but look back at Tobias. I could feel his eyes on my back and wanted to know if he was, in fact, looking at me. He was, and that caused me to smile.

"Okay, Tris. Just sit into this chair, and put your arm under this camera." She says, indicating to the big black camera to my left. "You're arm looks a little too swollen to be dislocated, but it may be. I just want to make sure it's not broken."

I do as she says and put my arm under the camera. After a minute of looking at it she takes about 4 pictures and makes me take my arm out.

"I'll get these processed right away and let you know, it should take about 20 minutes." Kate tells me. "I'll send in your, um, friend to keep you company." She says, grinning.

A few moments later Tobias walks in with two muffins. One half eaten and one full, both chocolate chip. He hands me the full one and I gratefully bite into it. Chocolate chip muffins are my favorite and these are still warm.

"I was hungry, so I ran back to the dining hall to get a snack and thought I'd get you one. Hows your wrist? I am so sorry." Tobias pleads.

"Kate will be back soon with the x-rays, and Tobias it's fine. It was either a hurt wrist or death. You saved my life, thank you." I stand up and hug him. He automatically stiffens but then relaxes. I forgot, my Abnegation transfer friend from 2 years ago told me they usually dont have physical contact of any kind. Unfortunately, she never made it through initiation and became factionless.

"It's no problem, really. I'm just glad I was there to help." He smiles at me.

Then Kate walks back in. "Well, they processed a lot faster than I thought." She states, still looking at her clipboard. "Good news, it's dislocated. Not great news, I know, but better than it being broken. How did this happen anyway?"

I don't want to tell her about the Chasm, because she'll tell my mom and she'll be pissed. She doesn't like me near the Chasm, one of her friends jumped off it during her initiation. So, I decide to lie. "It's kind of stupid, but I was shopping and my hand got stuck in the pocket of pants and I yanked on it and it just popped out." She grins at my story. I can be a very convincing liar when needed.

"Okay, well I'm going to have to pop it back in. You might want to brace yourself. I'm not going to lie, this will hurt." She turns to Tobias, "What's your name?"

"Tobias."

"Well, Tobias, could you please go to the front desk, one of the nurses will get you an icepack for Tris. She might need it after I put her wrist back."

"Of course." Tobias turns to leave.

"He's a sweet boy." Kate says looking at me. Then she grips just above my wrist in one hand and below it in another. I hold my breath, anticipating the pain to come.

Read and Review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! A appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not as amazing as Veronica Roth to think up anything remotely close to Divergent. All hers:)**

*Tris POV*

Ouch. That hurt, but I barely winced. Growing up Dauntless you learn how to deal with pain, and if you can't you learn how to mask it. There's not much evidence that I even hurt my wrist. Just a small bruise, barely noticable. I don't want anyone to know because I don't want dad to make Amar go easy on me in training. I am Dauntless. Brave and strong, not weak.

Tobias walks in carrying an ice pack and brings it over to me. He hasn't looked me in the eye since he brought me here, I guess he's shy. It's going to be hard for him to be Dauntless, I can tell. I hope he makes it through initiation, I'd hate to see someone so sweet and capable become Factionless. If he's going to make it through initiation, he's going to have to be more, what's the word? Tough. Brave. Dauntless.

I hop off the table and turn to Kate. "Thanks, Kate." I smile at her.

"No problem, Tris," she smiles back. "Keep it iced for about an hour and that bruise should be gone by morning."

I head toward the door and wave goodbye to her, motioning my head for Tobias to follow me, like he's not sure he was supposed to.

When we leave the infirmary we find out it's only 8:30, still pretty early. So we decide to walk aorund for a while. It gets a little quiet after a few minutes so I decide to start a conversation.

"Since you saved me and took care of me, _plus_ spent the day with me, you realize we're friends now right?" I tell him.

He laughs, "I'm okay with that." I should really be careful around this kid. Is it possible for me to like a Stiff? He doesn't seem much like he's from Abnegation, he doesn't really have a lot of their qualities and beliefs besides selflessness. He didn't try to awkwardly escape my touch and he asks a lot of questions. Stiffs don't do that. Then it hits me, is he Divergent? It's possible. If he is I really hope Tori did his simulation test, because she protects people like him and would've changed the results to match just Abnegation. If it wasn't for me knowing Kara and her mom, my Abnegation friend who is now Factionless, I would be dead. Kara's mom was introduced to me on Visiting Day and she was the person running my test so she told me everything about what Divergent is and changed my results to Dauntless instead of Abnegation, Dauntless, _and_ Amity.

I realize I've tuned out for a few minutes when Tobias looks at me, clearly waiting for a reply. "Well, that's good. Now your stuck with me." He laughs again. A sweet, quiet laugh, like he's afraid to be happy. I hope someday we become closer and he trusts me enough to tell me about himself. Suddenly, I want to know more about the sweet Abnegation boy who has captured my mind.

*Tobias POV*

After walking around with Tris for a while, we both get tired and head back to our seperate dorms. I walk in and immediately see Will and Al, sitting on their beds, which are right next to mine. I like Will and Al, they seem nice enough. "Hey, Tobias!" Will waves me over.

"Hey Will, Al." I know I'm from Abnegation, but I feel like that entire personality in me is gone now. Tris has an effect on me like that, I've only known her for about 4 and a half hours, but already she makes me feel like I can get rid of this weak Abnegation kid, and become what I've always aspired to be. Strong. Strong enough to stand up to my father. Who beat me, physically and verbally, who ruined my childhood and made me miserable for 10 years. But do I want to get rid of myself? To become something, someone else? I feel like this will be the year I find myself, whether it be in Dauntless, or if, knock on wood, Factionless.

I sit down on my bed across from the two boys and face them. I've never felt like this before. Like I'm happy, and like I belong.

After listening to Will and Al talk about how amazing the cake is here, and how, well everything is here, I decide to go to sleep. It's starting to get late and I want to be well rested for initiation. I make a mental note to try the cake here, although deep down, I feel like it would be wrong for me to enjoy it. Self-indulgence. That's why Abnegation eats plain food, not like the burgers they have here. I quickly shake off this feeling and remember that my father is no longer here to beat and critisize me if I do something wrong. Nobody is going to beat me with a belt, or lock me into tiny spaces where it's hard to breath. No. As long as I'm away from Marcus, I'm safe. Well, the safest I've ever felt.

*Tris POV*

I go back to the Dauntless born dorms. When I get there, Zeke and Uriah are there talking and hitting each other.

"Hey guys! What are you talking about?" I ask.

"The usual. Girls." Uriah replies, winking at me. I laugh and roll my eyes at him.

"Well, I'm really tired, so I think I'll go to bed." I say, and end up yawning which just proves my point.

I wake up at around 2am and I'm absolutely freezing! I decide to go over to Uriah's bed and steal his blanket. After stealing it, I put it over me and snuggle into the warm covers. _Thanks, Uri._ Just before I drift off, I remember that the first day of training is tomorrow, and can't help but send Tobias a thoughtful 'Good Luck'.

**Read and Review:) bad or good, if you don't like something/anything about my story tell me! I won't be offended, you'd actually be helping a lot! and if there are any POV's you'd like to see besides the one's im already doing let me know and I'll work it in! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

*Tobias POV*

7:40am. 20 minutes to get ready and to the training room. Not a lot of people are up yet, most of their alarms are for 7:45, that gives me 5 minutes for a quick shower and to get dressed. I climb in the shower and let the hot water run over my skin, down my neck, my back, my legs. I soak there for a minute then climb out. I'm really nervous for training amd can't shake the fear of failing and becoming Factionless. I get dressed and I'm out the door by 7:55, where most people are scrambling to leave as well.

I reach the training room in 3 minutes, I've pretty much memorized these hallways now after the tour with Tris. When I walk into the training room, only 5 seconds later do the other initiates come in. Tori and Natalie are at a distant table arranging something. I have to strain my neck around to see what it is, but then I see them. Hard, shiny black metal. _Guns. _We're learning how to shoot guns on the first day!? I've dismissed the idea of staying at the back and just getting through initiation. I figured if I was going to spend the rest of my life here I wanted to be known. Then, interupting my thoughts, Natalie turns to us.

"Initiates, right on time. Best you make that a habit." I can tell she's just acting mean, she seems nice under that camouflage. "Welcome to Dauntless intitiation," she continues. "where there are 3 stages. The first in Physical, the second Emotional, the third Mental. The first stage, Physical, is where you will learn to shoot guns," she motions to the hard metal on the table. "throw knives, and fight. First you will learn how to shoot guns. So everyone come and get one." I start to walk forward and I'm halfway there when I realize nobody else is moving.

"Is he the only one here with ears that function?" Tori asks. "Go get a gun. Everyone. Now!"

I continue to walk forward and everybody rushes forward to get one as well. Once we all have a gun we walk back in line.

"Good," Natalie says turning to Tori. "you demonstrate guns, I got knives." Tori nods and turns to the target, gun in hand. Then she shoots and instantly turns back to us. My ears are ringing but I look over at the target. Dead center. Natalie laughs. "Nice, Tori. But do you want to do it so they can actually watch you and learn?"

"Okay." Tori smiles. She turns back to the target and takes her time. Perfects her posture; feet shoulder width apart, arms straight out, standing up straight, closing her left eye keeping the right open, inhales, exhales, shoot. Center. Again, and again until I have this motion memorized.

"Okay, your turn." Tori says when she's stopped shooting. We each go to, and face a target. I decide before I actually shoot, I'll just practice my posture. By the time I'm ready to actually shoot, I realize Tori is right beside me. Watching and waiting.

"You going to shoot? Or just stand there?" Tori asks. I don't answer, I compose my posture and my stance, inhale-aim-exhale-shoot. I could have worked on my stance for 20 more minutes and I would never have been prepared for the kick of the gun. I don't miss the target by much, but I did fall down when I shot.

"Not bad aim, Stiff. Probably would've hit the target if you didn't fall." Tori laughs and walks away. "Keep trying!" She shouts behind her shoulder.

I recompose myself and shoot. This time I didn't hit the target, but I didn't fall either.

I shoot 5 more times before I can hit the edge of the target. Then there's only one person who's hit the center already, Eric. He's already shot 3 more rounds than me and it took him that long to hit the center. So I will get it in less. I shoot two more times, inching closer and closer to the center on each bullet. On the third I hit it. Dead Center. Again and again and again. Not quite hitting the same hole _every_ time, but still next to or in the center. By the time I'm out of rounds I look behind me and most of the intiates are watching me, including Eric and he looks pissed. Natalie comes over and tells everyone to get back to work, then approaches me.

"You picked that up pretty fast, Tobias." I don't know what to say, so I just nod. She hands me another gun. "Keep shooting." Then she turns to go back to the table and reload my old gun. I turn and keep shooting, getting used to the loud noise in the room and welcoming it. Letting it consume me becuase it makes me feel like I really can belong here.

*Tris POV*

We all already know how to shoot a gun, so Amar just reminds us of the basics and sets us off to work. I find a target between Zeke and Uriah and we have a contest to see who can hit the center most times out of 10 shots. We all start shooting, and I've gotten so used to the loud bang of a gun, it's a nice sound to hear. When we're finished shooting our bullets, we count how many times we've hit the center. Uriah got 7, Zeke got 9 and I got 8. Zeke laughs and tries to high-five me but I just smile and stick my tongue out at him. He could never beat me at _anything_ since we were 6, so I let him have this.

"Better get used to losing now Tris!" Zeke shouts.

"Don't get too comfortable with beating me Zeke!" I shout back.

"Sweet!" Uriah exclaims. "That leaves me! If neither of you can win that means I finally get to!" He fist pumps and grins from ear to ear. Me and Zeke have to laugh at his ridiculous brother. It's hard not too, and everybody loves Uriah. He's always happy and smiling, but he can be serious when he knows he needs to. Zeke and Uriah are always there for me, they're like my brothers and I love them like family.

Before I know it Amar says it's time for lunch, and I'm being piggy-backed to the dining hall by Uri. After lunch we'll start throwing knives, which is definetly my favourite training activity. We reach the dining hall and I spot Tobias, Christina, Will and Al immediately. Mostly Tobias...

We make our way to their table and I sit between Zeke and Uri, across from Tobias. Hamburgers.. again! They're my favourite food, burgers and chocolate cake. Zeke goes over to get my lunch. He claims, "it's the least he can do for kicking my butt in target practice". Just for the record he only beat me by 1 bullet, but who am I to turn down a personal waiter? I look over at Tobias and he hands me a note under the table, I unfold it and it reads 'Chasm after training tonight?'. I look back up and nod at him. I like hanging out with him at the Chasm, so why wouldn't I do it again? I feel like he's the kind of person I could open up to once we got closer. I mean, Uriah and Zeke are great for listening, but maybe Tobias would be good for advice, and actually be able to relate to me. I don't know much about him yet, other than his birthday is January 30th and he's from Abnegation. He kind of avoided telling me anything about his past and family, and I can't help but wonder what could be so bad about it, but it's not my place to ask so I'll wait for him to be ready to tell me. If he decides he wants to.

Over lunch I finally convince Tobias, Christina and Al to try the chocolate cake. Will is already scarfing down his second piece. They each go and get some and after the first bite it doesn't take long for them to finish it. Amar and mom go to the middle of the cafeteria and start shouting for all intiates to return to the training rooms. Zeke, Uriah and I wave goodbye to the others and agree to meet up again for dinner. As we walk back to the training room to continue our lessons, I can't help but to be excited about meeting the quiet Abnegation boy after dinner.

**Read and Review! Also, are my chapters too short.. I try to make them all 1,000 words and over but is that too short for you guys? Let me know:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**I've been asked a lot of questions about Tris' divergence and Tobias' and how things will turn out. Trust me, this is all going to connect and make sense so just hang in there. Enjoy! Sorry for the wait, but I've been re-reading Divergent to refresh my memory.**

*Christina POV*

After promising to meet Tris, Uriah and Zeke again for dinner Al, Will, Tobias and I make our way back to the training room. I already know what most of this place looks like, but I can't help but gape at how amazing this is. The short, but wide rocky hallways. The Chasm, in it's scary yet beautiful demeanor, and the Pit. My absolute favourite part is the Pit. A big, wide, well, hole. Full of happy and up-beat Dauntless, clothes, accessories. Everything I need, and more. This place is absolutely amazing. We get back into the training room and see Natalie and Tori, (both looking very intimidating) standing near some punching bags that hang from a thin, but strong looking chain in the ceiling. I glance at the table that was set up earlier and realize the guns are gone. So no more shooting? I stare off into nothing and try to figure out how my shooting was to everyone else. I figure I had pretty good aim, the only two people who hit the center of the target before me were Eric and To-

"Okay initiates!" Natalie clears her throat. "I hope you learn fast because we are finished with gun training. Now we move to hand-to-hand combat." She motions over to the punching bags and walks over towards one. She stops in front of it and gets in a stance. Her knees bent, arms up to protect her face but not so much as to leave her mid-section unprotected. She starts kicking and punching the bag, barely breaking a sweat. By the time she's finished her demonstration, the bag is barely hanging on the chain. It looks about ready to fall.

Tori sighs and goes to take it down and replace it. She laughs as she hooks up the new punching bag, and turns to face us. "Everyone go to a bag and start practicing." She announces. I grab a bag between Tobias and Will and start hitting it as hard as I can. Natalie starts to walk towards us to inspect. She stops at Tobias first, and looks him over. "Get lower," She says to him. "you're tall. The straighter you stand the easier it will be to get you off balance and beat you." Then she moves towards me, and examines me before speaking. "You're fast, but your stance is off-balance." She motions to my right foot. "This foot should be back a little more, your stance will be stronger, and therefore you will have more power behind your punches." I nod and do as she says, then take a few more punches. Wow, she was right. My punching bag is mover harder away from me each time I connect with it. Natalie nods in approval and moves on.

I sigh in relief. She is very intimidating, and now I know where Tris gets it from. She seems like a nice person, but she's putting up a facade to be the scary instructor. Well, it's working. I shake out my hands a few times and go back to hitting the large, black bag in front of me.

*Zeke's POV*

Punch. Punch. Kick. Punch.

I repeat this sequence over and over until my knuckles start to bleed. Tris and Uriah look over at me, dumbfounded.

"Zeke!" Uriah shouts. "What the hell man?" I glare at him and turn around, punching the bag harder and harder.

"Zeke, stop!" Tris protests. I keep punching and she walks over to me. She grabs my wrists and holds them together. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I mumble. Amar looks at us and furrows his eyebrows in confusion.

"Why did you stop? Keep going!" He shouts at us. I yank my arms back from Tris' grasp and continue to beat the object in front of me. Tris looks hurt that I was so rough towards her, and a wave of guilt washes over me for hurting my bestfriend, but I quickly shake it off.

*Tris POV*

"What the hell is wrong with him?" I ask Uriah. He shrugs his shoulders. I go back to hitting my bag but can't stop thinking about Zeke. What happened to him? I have to find out. I can't let one of my bestfriends hurt like this. He won't answer me when I try to call out to him, so I let it go for now and hope that he'll come to me when he's ready.

There's only 5 minutes of training left for the day when Amar calls us to the centre of the room. "Just a reminder," he starts. "that we'll start fighting tomorrow. We've moved knife throwing to the day in between both fighting days." He glances down at his watch. "Well, there's only a few minutes left, so just go to dinner. I'll see you all tomorrow at 8:00am!" We stand up and Uriah and I start to leave but notice that Zeke is staying behind a few feet. Not completely away from us, but not really with us either. Uriah glances at me and can tell that I look worried.

"You coming, Zeke?" Uriah asks his brother.

"No, I think I'll just go to the dorms, I'm kind of tired. Oh, and Tris?" I look over at him.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry." I smile and nod my head. Zeke walks down the opposite end of the hall and Uriah and I continue towards the dining hall. I hope Zeke is okay. He is always such a happy person, I wonder what came over him.

I wipe away my paranoia and think of one thing for now. Where there's dinner, there's food, which means there's cake!

**I know what you're thinking. Shitty chapter right? I was honestly so stuck, everything I have planned has been too early to fit in the story, so this is like a fill-in chapter! Again sorry for the wait.**

**Read and Review! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N:

Sorry guys! Not a chapter! Just wanted to let you guys know that I just, literally (30 seconds ago) started a Divergent fanpage on Facebook! I'd appreciate it if you guys would go and like it, so I can start posting pictures and posts! It would mean a lot to me:) It's called Fourtris.

P.S. There WILL be another chapter, hopefully two, up tomorrow. But who knows, maybe if I get a good few likes on my page I'll update again tonight! ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

**Need some more reviews guise! Really appreciate them and wants some more cause I'm greedy:) hehehe :D anyways, here you go!**

*Tobias' POV*

The four of us, being me, Christina, Will, and Al are sitting at our usual table in the corner of the dining hall. We just sat down with our trays of Mac and Cheese and Chocolate Cake when Tris and Uriah sit down with us.

"Where's Zeke?" Christina asks.

"Tired. He's gone back to our dorm," Tris states. I notice that it seems like she was avoiding that question, and frankly I don't believe that Zeke is tired. I don't think she believes it either. Christina's a former Candor, which means that if I guessed Tris is uneasy, she did too. Tris looks over to Christina, who seems to understand not to press her for information. Then she looks at me as if to say "later".

Uriah stands up and waves at two girls, who I guess are dauntless-born initiates and they make their way to our table, pulling over two chairs and plopping themselves at the end. "Hey Lynn, Mar." Tris smiles and waves.

"Hey Tris, Uri!" One of the girls, I think Marlene replies. "You going to introduce us to your friends?"

"Right, sorry!" Uriah starts, "This is Christina, Al, Tobias and Will." He points to each of us in turn.

"I'm Marlene! But you can call me Mar if you want." One girl beams.

"I'm Lynn." The other girl says, not quite as extatic as Marlene.

"How're you guys liking the cake?" Marlene asks us.

"Best. Thing. Ever!" Christina exclaims. "The food here is so good!" She continues.

After dinner I get up and go to the dorms to get a quick shower after telling Tris I'd meet her in 15 minutes. I said it quiet enough for just her to hear, I don't want anyone to think that we're ditching them to hang out together. Being around Tris makes me feel safe, and I haven't felt safe since my mother left me to fend for myself against Marcus. As I step into the shower I look at my side, where a few belt marks still linger from the night before Choosing Day. I wince as the hot water touches and stings the sensitive flesh on my body where I've been beaten with a belt countless times. Nobody can know why I transfered from Abnegation, because they'll think I'm a coward from running from my problems but I couldn't do it anymore. I was sick of being afraid in my own house and I want to be prepared if I ever see Marcus again. No better place to train to protect yourself than Dauntless.

*Tris POV*

I didn't want to go back to the dorm so I just went to the small cave in the Chasm to wait for Tobias. No matter what I'm doing, my mind drifts back to him. His deep blue eyes, the way his lips naturally turn down, his short Abnegation hair. He's already fitting in here so well. Leaving behind the shy, quiet Abnegation traits and adopting Dauntless traits. I just hope he holds on to _himself_. It's great that he fits in and truly belongs here, but I don't want him to completly re-make his personality. That's what made me like him, and I don't want to see that go. The pressure of Dauntless initiation can change you with it's brutality, but hopefully Tobias is strong enough to not let it affect him so greatly.

"Hey," I jump. Tobias is leaning against the side of the rock wall, moist from the water all around it.

"You scared me!"

"Sorry," he laughs. "You were so concentrated on staring into the Chasm water that you didn't notice I've been standing for about 5 minutes."

"5 minutes?!" I reply. "Why did you just stand there? You could've said something." I can tell this question catches him off guard. He looks down at his feet and blushes.

"I-I don't know," he stammers. "I didn't want to interrupt you. What were you thinking so hard about?"

I was NOT about to tell him that I was thinking about how often he captures my thoughts. How I get lost in his deep blue eyes, or how I love the way he smiles. So I just say the first thing that comes to mind. "Zeke," I blurt out. I decide to roll with it. "I'm really worried about him- sorry, I probably shouldn't be bothering you with this."

"I don't mind, you can tell me anything. I know what it's like to hold in something you want to tell somebody but can't."

"Okay," I continue. "Well, Zeke is always really happy and sweet and just, well, Zeke. But today he was acting really weird and hurting himself by hitting the punching bag too hard and way too fast. His knuckles were splitting open and bleeding but he just hit it harder." I leave out the part where Zeke pushes me away from him. "Then when we were going to dinner he didn't look so mad anymore, more defeated and sad than anything. I just don't know what's wrong with him."

"I think I might. My mom suffered from depression. Her mood would change a lot and she would be really mad at herself for no reason at all. It sounds like Zeke might have that." Tobias looks really uneasy as he says this, like he's uncomfortable talking about his mom, but I guess it's because he misses her since she transferred.

"Do you think, that we could go talk to him? Maybe we can convince him to go to the infirmary and talk to a nurse." I ask hesitantly. I know Zeke and Tobias don't know each other very well, but Tobias seems to know what he's talking about.

"Of course," He stands, and offers me his hand pulling me up with him, holding on to my fingers longer than he should, but I don't mind. When he releases and turns to walk to the Pit, I can't help but wish he didn't let go.

*Zeke POV*

I was lying on my bed, just thinking about how sad I've been lately. I don't know why I feel like this, I don't have anything justifiable to be sad about. I look over and see Tris walk into the dorm, followed by, Tobias? What's he doing here? Why is he with Tris? I have so many questions but decide to save them for just Tris.

"Hey, Zeke." Tris says. "How are you feeling?"

I grunt in response, because honestly I feel like crap. "What are you guys doing here?" I ask.

"Well," Tris starts. "I was talking with Tobias and he told me an interesting story about somebody he knows who suffered from something called depression."

"Okay, what does that have to do with me?" I ask, confused.

"Well, his... friend, had the same symptoms that you were expressing today during training. Angry and hurting yourself one minute, then really sad the next for no reason to be either. And well, I think you might be suffering from depression."

_Depression? What do I have to be depressed about? _This makes me kind of mad, first for her talking to Tobias about my personal problems then confronting me about it and telling me I'm depressed! I try to take deep breaths, once I think it through. Tris was just looking out for me because she was concerned, and Tobias doesn't seem like a bad guy.

"And? What am I supposed to do about it?" I don't mean to, but I say that with more malice than intended.

"We think you should go to the infirmary," Tobias states. This is the first time he's spoken since they got here. "You know, to talk to a nurse about it." He continues.

"You don't have to go alone, we could come with you." Tris pleads.

I sigh. "Yeah, okay. I guess it can't hurt right?"

*Will POV*

Everyone's gone. After dinner Tobias left to go who knows where, and so did Tris. Uriah went to visit his already-dauntless member friends, Marlene and Lynn went back their ordinary table and Al left without an explanation. That leaves just me and Christina, which makes me kind of nervous. Christina is absolutely gorgeous and I think I'm starting to develop some strong feelings for her.

"Well, we've been officially ditched." Christina mutters.

I laugh. "It's okay, I won't ditch you. Promise. Want to go for a walk?" I ask hopefull.

She smiles at me, and simply replies, "Sure!".

We walk for about 20 minutes barely talking, mostly walking and telling really bad jokes.

"Okay, I have one!" Christina shouts. "How do you drown a blonde?"

"Um... how?" I ask.

"Put a scratch and sniff sticker at the bottom of a pool!" She bursts out laughing and I can't help but laugh with her.

Before I know it, we're by the train tracks.

"We can't really go past here, remember? Can't leave the grounds without a Dauntless member." I tell her.

"Oh, right. Yeah, I'm tired anyways, I want to rest here for a few minutes." She sits down on the edge of the track and I sit next to her.

Things start to get a little awkward as we sit here, pretty much in silence. Christina starts to twine her fingers together and tap her feet. Two big signs of nervousness. I smile a little at myself. _She's_ nervous around_ me_? This little bit of nervousness from her gives me a huge confidence boost to do something I've imagined doing since we first got to the compound. I put my hand on hers, and seperate them. She looks over at me, and without thinking about it giving me time to chicken out, I lean in and kiss her. She seems hesitant at first but melts into my embrace after a minute. I pull back and look into her eyes, she slowly opens them and smiles at me.

"I... um..." I babble.

She thinks of the best way possible to shut me up, this time she leans forward and kisses me. Without saying another word we stand up, hands still clasped together and make our way back to the compound.

**Haven't read any stories about Will and Christina first showing feelings for each other. So I made the last second decision to put it in there! Review and tell me what you think! Like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me! I can take a hit ;) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

**Trying to update more... I planned on putting up 3-4 chapters this weekend, and sorry this is only my 2nd but I've been really sick and pretty much sleeping the whole time. Anyway, enough about me in my selfpity:) Here ya go!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I was Veronica Roth... **

*Zeke's POV*

Depression. I'm suffering from depression? I'm 16 and I have to be on meds!

The nurse comes back into the room. She's a middle aged woman with flecks of gray hair, a tattoo of a sword on her wrist and a pierced eyebrow. Not as outrageous as most Dauntless members. "Well, Zeke. It looks like you do have depression. Now, it's not as bad as it seems. We've caught this very early so you will have to be on medication for no more than 4 months. It's just these little tablets," She hands me a container of yellow circles. "You will have to take 2 per day. One at breakfast, and one at dinner. You should find these will improve your mood and prevent mood swings. The only recognition you'll have of this is the medication. You should be back to yourself in no time." She smiles at me and I realize that this won't be so bad. A couple of small, tasteless circles a day and I'll be happy again, the thought makes me smile. Tobias pats me on the back, and Tris lightly squeezes my hand. Suddenly I'm really glad Tris confided in Tobias, I think we could be great friends. It would be nice to have a guy friend other than my brother.

*Tris POV*

It kinda sucks that Zeke has to be on medication. But it's not for long, and if it brings him back to himself I'm all for it. After leaving the infirmary with Zeke and Tobias, Zeke went to get his dinner and Tobias and I just walked around the Pit. We ended up going up an unrailed ledge that my mom and dad showed me a few months ago. It's a beautiful spot once you reach the end of it.

A big rocky ledge at the top of the compound looking over to the Pit and the Chasm. I know that it's just overlooking what I live in everyday, but things get more beautiful each time there's a new perspective on it.

I sit down and Tobias sits next to me, shaking. "Are you ok?" I ask.

"Well, um, I-I... have a fear of... of heights." He gulps. I didn't think someone so strong could look so vulnerable.

"Why did you come up here? You could have told me once you realized we were going up. Do you want to go back down?"

"No, I think I'll be fine. It was worth it." He smiles, and looks down. I never realized until just now that I'd grabbed his hand. It must gave been when I seen how scared he looked. I don't dare let go, not because it would be awkward but because I simply don't want to. I like the feeling of his hand in mine. The way his fingers collide with mine, the feeling of our palms pressed up against each other.

Suddenly, I can't help myself. "Worth it? You faced your fear just to be up here with me?"

"I think I'd face all of my fears at once to be anywhere with you." He blushes, and smiles.

"Tobias," I begin, but I don't finish because he has his lips pressed to mine. He pulls back almost instantly and I can't help but feel bad about myself, but then I remember that he's from Abnegation and he was probably really confused about what just happened.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me. It's just... you make me feel so safe and that I can do and face everything."

"Don't feel sorry," I reassure him. I'm scared that I'll make him nervous by moving too fast, so I lean in slowly searching his eyes for any rejection. I don't see any and he closes the space between us almost instantly.

We sit there for about an hour talking and getting to know each other better. I'm not really sure if we're dating or not, and I don't want to pressure him by bringing it up.

We get up and I hold his hand on the way down to let him know that I'm here and he's okay. It's 10 minutes before curfew when we reach the door to the dauntless-born dorm.

"So," he starts. "Are we...? You know..." I laugh and nod.

"I think so," I reply. "I know that your from Abnegation and I don't want to push you into anything, because I know that you guys have pretty much no physical contact."

"You know, I think I'll be okay. I'm working on leaving my Abnegation self behind," he replies.

I shake my head. "Not all of it. Don't lose yourself, atleast not the part that made me like you."

He nods his head and kisses me on the cheek. "Goodnight Tris," He turns and walks away leaving me by the door with my hand pressed to the side of my face. Right where his soft lips made contact with my skin. "Goodnight Tobias," I whisper to an empty hallway.

**Sorry for such a short chapter, but I'm really sick and actually fell asleep writing this 3 times on my keyboard :P Hopefully I'll get another chapter up by Wednesday... depends on the Reviews:) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

**There's a flashback in this chapter, it will be bolded and **_**italics**_** so you know when it is! Not much to say so... Diclaimer: I own a laptop, a Kobo and a cherry flavoured popsicle, sadly though I don't own Divergent. Or the characters. **

*Christina POV*

Tobias walked in just a few minutes before curfew last night with the corniest smile I've ever seen on anybody's face. I couldn't help but wonder why he was so happy. I was walking toward his bunk shortly after and I overheard him talking to Will, automatically I hid behind the corner of the bed to listen. I guess I could have just joined the conversation but I couldn't be sure he would tell me something if it was really personal, and the Candor in me needs to know the truth.

"Why are you so happy? Do a good deed?" Will joked to Tobias.

"Ha-ha. You're so funny. I'm not Abnegation anymore, man." I hear Tobias retort. "By the way, I don't feel like I have to share why I'm so happy with you."

"Come on Tobias! You have to tell me now!" It sounds like Tobias just got hit with a pillow.

"Um, no thanks. I'm going to sleep now."

I decide to come out of hiding, I _need_ to know whats up with Tobias. "Come on Tobias! You have to tell me!" Will taps my arm. "Us." I correct.

"Sorry guys.." He replies. "I'm way too tired." He fake yawns and turns back around. I smack him on the back with a pillow and he just 'snores'.

Will groans and pulls his blanket over his head. I drag myself back across the room and fall into a restless sleep, unable to rest until I know his torturous secret.

*Tobias POV*

I don't even remember who I used to be in Abnegation, or maybe I do. I just want to forget that weak, coward filled boy who would flinch whenever he would see a belt buckle. The old Abnegation Tobias would never have made the first move on a girl. Probably never would have made _any_ move on a girl. But this Tobias, the Dauntless Tobias, is more.. free. He's brave, and courageous, and he's exactly who I want to be and who I will be.

I get up to get ready for breakfast. I jump in one of the showers and I'm ready within 10 minutes. I'm ready a little early and start towards the Dauntless-born dorm to get Tris for breakfast. I bump into exactly who I've been looking for on the way there. She's accompanied by Uriah and Zeke. I kiss her on the cheek and she grabs my hand and intertwines our fingers.

"Good morning Tris." I smile. She smiles back as a reply.

"Oh, so this is why you were so happy last night!" Teases Uriah.

"Oh shut up." Tris replies, blushing. Uriah over exagerates and smacks into a wall when Tris shoves him. It's in that moment that I realize this is my new home, and it's now part of who I am.

*Tris POV*

Uriah is such a pain. He knows Tobias is my first boyfriend and he just loves to embarass me about it. _Oh, Trissy's blushing! How sweet!_ Blah blah blah. Yes I blush, I am human. I just can't help it.

We get to the dining hall and Tobias and I go to get our breakfast. We each grab toast, bacon, eggs, and orange juice. Making our way back to the table, a piece of toast comes from our table and hits Tobias in the chest. I look up to see who threw it, and it was Will. Wow, normally that would be a Zeke or Uri thing.

"So," slurs Will. "This is the 'secretive' thing you wouldn't tell us last night?"

"What are you talking about?" I question.

"Tobias over here was smiling like a deluted moron last night and wouldn't tell me and Christina why. He drove us nuts!"

I look to Tobias and his cheeks are turning crimson red, which makes me laugh. We sit down and Tobias wipes the splat of jam off his shirt where the toast hit.

"Why didn't _any_ of us know about this? How long has it been going on? What? _What?"_ Christina rambles on asking a bunch of questions, however grinning the entire time. I just laugh at her and shrug my shoulders.

"We only started dating last night, about 20 minutes before curfew!" I retort. "Besides, it's fun to torture you guys like that." Tobias adds.

"Well, you guys aren't the only ones with a secret." Christina teases.

"Like what?" Lynn replies. When did she get here? "You and Will are dating? Yeah, we know."

"How?" Asks Will, surprised.

"Well, it's not like you guys are very subtle." Marlene giggles. I'm glad they figured it out, because I sure didn't and by the looks of his reaction, neither did Tobias.

Training. Amar told us that we'd continue practicing on the punching bags in the morning and start fighting in the afternoon. I'm really excited for fighting. I'm the smallest here but it takes a lot to get me down, and I'm really fast. I think I could do really well even compared to my, urm, much larger opponents.

I position myself at my punching bag between Uri and Zeke and start attacking it high and low. It took a while for me to get it moving but when I do it just makes me feel more powerful. There are 10 of us dauntless-borns in total. Me, Uri, Zeke, Marlene, Lynn, Shauna, Lauren, Rita, Brock, and Jordan. There were supposed to be 11 of us but Rita's sister never made the leap from the train to the rooftop.

_**I land swiftly on my feet from the jump off the train to the roof. Jumping off a moving train comes so easy to me now, having to do it everyday to go to school and back. I'm just excercising my ankle when I hear a strangled scream. I turn around and see Rita over by the edge of the roof and Jordan holding on to her, stroking her hair. I slowly make my way over to the side of the roof and look down to see Melissa, Rita's sister, on the concrete with limbs bent at odd angles. I didn't know her well, or her sister, but one of our own just died and I give myself 3 seconds to stop thinking about it. 1, she had a family. 2, she was one of us. 3, initiation is tough. I turn my attention over to dad who's getting ready to start his famous "scary- welcome to Dauntless" speech.**_

I shudder now thinking about it. I look over to see Rita and can't help but feel bad for her when I see her silently crying, probably remembering the same thing I was. I keep punching my bag and excercise getting my foot up higher in a kick.

*Tobias POV*

Lunch. Me, Christina, Will and Al make our way back to the dining hall to eat. We will be starting fighting this afternoon and I don't want to do it. Al and I have that in common.

_**My hands are starting to get a little red from hitting the punching bag. Today, me and Al have the punching bags that are a little off to the side. "We're fighting today." I look over to see Al looking at me. "Yeah," he sighs. "I know." **_

_**"Do you not want to?" I ask. I mean, I don't want to either, but its initiation. We fight, or become Factionless. **_

_**"I don't want to hurt people for no good reason, but I know I can't fail either. I have to make it through initiation. I just... don't like hurting others."**_

_**"No offense man," I start. "But why would you transfer to Dauntless if you don't want to hurt people?" **_

_**"I don't think Dauntless is really about hurting people, but protecting people. That's why I came here, Tobias. I want to be able to protect people." **_

I look over at Al now, who's running down towards the dining hall with Christina on his back, laughing. I hope he makes it through. I know he's only going to win one or two fights and lose the rest. He'll win just enough to make it through stage one. Will and I make it to the dining hall a minute after Christina and Al got there. I go up to get my food and see Tris and Uriah right ahead of us. I walk up to put my hands in front of Tris face, but right before I get my hand there she says, "Hi Tobias, Will." She turns around.

"How..? What?" I ask, amused.

"Magic." She whispers, raising her eyebrows and wiggling her fingers. She turns back around and I put my elbows on her shoulders and rest the side of my face on the top of her head. "Comfy?" She asks.

"Very," I reply. "You're the perfect height, you know that?"

"Yeah yeah." She grabs her food and waits for me while Uriah goes to our table. I get my tray and join her to go eat.

"So," Uriah asks when we all sit down. "Are you guys excited for fighting today?" He laughs.

"Oodles." Replies Christina.

"Oodles?" Asks Zeke. She just shrugs her shoulders and repeats, "Oodles."

We eat the rest of our meals in mostly quiet. Except for Uriah and Zeke talking about who they think will beat who today. I listen to them every now and then.

"I could beat Lynn!" Uriah defends.

"Oh, could you now?" Lynn asks, joining us followed by Marlene.

"Hell yeah!" Uriah retorts.

"Okay, we'll see."

Uriah looks back down at his food, and it's obvious he's intimidated by Lynn, but who could blame him? She's pretty scary.

"Transfers!" Natalie shouts. "Training room!" Don't we still have 5 minutes? Oh well. I kiss Tris on the cheek and get up to leave. Christina, Will and Al follow.

When we get to the training room a few of the initiates are already there and the rest come right behind us.

"We are going to explain how the rankings work for this round. Everybody will start at the same level and you'll move up a rank when you beat an opponent. How many ranks you move up depends on the rank of the opponent you beat. If you beat a highly ranked person than you'll move up more than you would if you beat the same level or low-ranked opponent. You can also move down ranks depending on how highly the person who beat you is ranked. Losing to a low-ranked opponent will move you down a good few... er... notches. Now, that being said, here are your opponents today. Everyone will be fighting since there is an even number of you." Natalie finally finishes and Tori turns a green chalk board toward us.

Christina VS Drew

Al VS Edward

Eric VS Peter

Molly VS Myra

Tobias VS Will

**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE! MUST READ!**

**The fights will be up tomorrow! Sorry I haven't been updating but my mom switched over to different internet companies and the stupid company (Rogers) emphasis on STUPID, took away our internet 3 days early and won't give it back so I won't have internet till we switch! So rotted! but... on the bright side I've written/edited a few chapters and will be updating those chapters each day to make up for the time I've lost. Also, a lot of the scenarios in this story will be the same, but the people involved MIGHT change. Don't hate me if I ruin certain parts for you, but to quote the Rascall Flats, "It's all part of a grander plan." Everything I do is for a reason that is very important to the story so just trust me, k? Love you guys:) Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11**

**Heyooo! Happy moment over.. fight scenes. *le scary music!* serious face -.- **

*Christina POV*

I look over at the board. I have to fight Drew. That seems pretty fair, we have equal height and stature and I think I can beat him. He is tall and slim, but he's still slow. If I can attack him before he can even lift a finger, I'll beat him.

"First up," shouts Tori. "Christina versus Drew! Step into the center."

I walk into the fighting area and Drew walks in behind me. I hate Drew, along with Peter and Molly. I always have hated them, and since I'm from Candor and I tell the truth no matter what, they know that. And they hate me too.

Drew puts his hand up, and I notice his flaw right away. He keeps his hands low, which means he punches high and doesn't protect his face much. I know my target. He starts towards me and immediately looks to the side of my head. Another flaw, he gives away exactly where he plans to hit before he even gets close to you. I wait for him to get close and anticipate his swing. He swings his right fist and I dodge it easily and deliver a blow to his cheek. He backs off a little, and I notice that he looks pissed. I wait for his next punch, which I know will be to my stomach. When he lunges his arm towards me I grab his wrist to stop his blow and twist it around. He groans and I punch him in the nose twice before he can react. He does the one thing he can, and kicks me in the ankle. It hurt but not much. It did, however, accomplish one thing, he really pissed me off. I swing my left fist and connect it to his ear, then swing again to his jaw. He stumbles and falls over. Tori walks over and circles my name. I limp a little out of the area and watch Natalie help Drew out. He can walk, but he's not very stable. She makes him sit against the wall and Peter and Molly shoot death glares at me. Will pats me on the back, "Good job," he says. "Bet that felt good. We all hate the three of them. Never thought you could be so vicious, though."

"Don't be so sure." I reply. "You haven't seen anything yet." He laughs and puts his arm around me and I lean into his shoulder.

"Next," says Tori. "Al versus Edward!"

I look towards Al and see Tobias whisper something to him. Al nods and walks to the center. I think Al will win this one, he's way bigger than Edward, but Edward is fast. As the fight goes on, I notice that Al isn't attacking much, just protecting himself. He lands a few punches to Edwards stomach and chest, but everytime he does he winces. He completely stays away from Edwards face. Edward finally blows a punch to Al's jaw and Al falls over. He doesn't look that hurt, but he stays down. Tori shakes her head and circles Edwards name. They both walk out of the arena.

I don't pay attention to the rest of the fights, only when the person has won. Peter beat Eric, although they were both pretty beat up. Eric had a cut on his eyebrow and a split lip, and Peter had bruised jaw and was holding his knee.

Then Molly beat Myra, obviously. Myra was tiny and didn't stand a chance against any of us really. Molly walked out unharmed and Myra had to be carried to the infirmary by Edward. Leave it to Molly to knock her out when all she had to do was beat her. She didn't need to take it that far.

Next up is Will and Tobias. I don't like this pair. I don't want to see my friend and boyfriend fight each other, because either way one of them will get hurt. Will starts by trying to kick Tobias in the side, which he dodges then punches Will in the stomach. I notice after a minute of fighting that neither of them aim for each others face. I think they have an unspoken pact to not hurt each other to badly. I'm guessing they decided on no face or below the belt. Good, I don't want either of them hurt too bad. After a few hard kicks to the chest, Tobias finally wins. Tori circles his name and Tobias helps Will out of the area. The fights are over for today and we get to leave for the day. We all decide to go back to our dorm and relax after beating and getting beat up. I plop down on my bunk and think about how Tris, Uriah and Zeke are doing in their fighting.

*Tris POV*

When we get to the training room after lunch, Amar turns the chalkboard to face us. "Here are your opponents." He says.

Zeke VS Uriah

Tris VS Marlene

Lynn VS Jordan

Brock VS Rita

Shauna VS Lauren

"First," Amar says. "Zeke and Uriah. Thought it would be nice to have a brotherly feud."

Uriah and Zeke walk into the little area and get in their fighting stance. Amar nods at them and they start the fight. I can tell by the look on Zeke's face that he doesn't really want to hurt his brother, but he looks like he's having a bit of fun. Zeke starts the fight by kicking his brother in the side, and Uriah returning it with a punch to the stomach. The fight goes back and forth for a few long minutes, and the boys are equally beat. Finally Uriah delivers one final blow to Zeke's nose and he's out. When the fight is announced over and Amar circles Uriah's name on the board he pulls his brother up and brings him to side, then goes to get ice for his nose. "You okay Zeke?" I ask.

"I'm fine," he sighs. "Uri's got big, hard knuckles. My nose _kills_!" I laugh, even though I do feel pretty bad about Zeke, but he'll be fine. Next up is me and Marlene. When Amar announces our names, I make my way to the center of the room with Mar right on my heels. I hate fighting against my friends. I'd much rather fight against Jordan or Brock, I barely know them.

"Ready?" Amar asks. "Begin."

Marlene has several weaknesses. Her first, her feet are too close together which will throw her off balance. Her second, her hands are up too high, exposing her abdomen. And finally, she anticipates each move by tightning whichever fist she wants to use. Right now, she's clenching her left, and I automatically duck right. She stumbles a bit behind me and I turn and kick her in the back. She tumbles further, but manages to catch herself. She swings right and I duck left but she grazes my cheek. Marlene gets back in her stance, and I continue to duck around all her punches and deliver many blows to her abdomen. She always aims high, but I mix mine up so that she doesn't see what's coming. After a few hard hits to the chest and stomach from me, Marlene has to fall in. Amar circles my name and I help Marlene out of the ring. Marlene, Zeke, Uriah and I sit against the far wall and don't pay attention to the rest of the fights. We don't even really talk, just relax our muscles after the fights.

When Amar tells us it's time to leave, we all stand up and I look at the board to see what we missed. Shauna beat Lauren, Lynn beat Brock (no shock there), and Jordan beat Rita. We leave to go back to the dorms and lay down for a while. I just sit on my bed when I remember I'm supposed to meet Tobias at the tattoo parlor in 20 minutes. I groan and stand up to go take a shower. I'm a little sore from the fight with Marlene and sigh in relief when the hot water hits my skin. I shower for 10 minutes, and pull my hair up in a bun, put on baggy pants and a tight black t-shirt. Everything I wear is black, even my headband. I normally would never dress like this when going to meet a boy, especially my boyfriend but with Tobias, I feel like I can be myself and be comfortable. We're both getting our first tattoo today, and I'm the only Dauntless born without a tattoo. I just never had anything to symbolize strongly enough to put on my body, but I believe I finally found something.

"Hey beautiful." Tobias smiles at me and takes my hand. We walk into the tattoo parlor together.

"Hi bud!" I say as we walk in. "Bud is Tori's boyfriend." I whisper to Tobias.

"Hey Tris, who's your friend?" Bud asks, looking at our hands.

"I'm Tobias," Tobias extends his hand towards Bud who willingly shakes it.

Bud looks towards me, "I approve." Bud has always been a little protective over me, seeing as he's one of my father's best friends.

"Approve?" Tobias asks me. I laugh, "Bud is protective, and he likes you. That's good." I nudge Tobias and we walk to the counter to meet Bud.

"What do you want?" Bud asks me. "Tobias first," I reply.

"I want the Dauntless flame on the top of my spine." Tobias tells Bud. "Okay, go over to that table over there, take off your shirt and lay on your stomach." Bud instructs Tobias. We both walk over to the table and Tobias takes his shirt off. I have to hold back my gasp with how beautiful he looks. He notices my expression and grins that half smile that I love. I look over my shoulder to make sure Bud isn't looking and lean up to kiss him. He kisses back but stops after a minute and looks to Bud again, who has just started making his way over to us. Tobias climbs up on the table and I sit in the chair next to him. I grab his hand and trace circles around the back of his hand. Although I've never gotten a tattoo, yet, it's common sense to know that it's painful. We may be Dauntless, but we still feel pain. Bud starts to create the outer circle of the flame and Tobias winces. He is acting so strong but I can tell he's hurting. I'm starting to wish I'd gone first, because he's just making me nervous.

Finally the tattoo is finished, and Bud puts cream and a big white bandage over it. "Now," Bud starts. "This should be fully healed in 2 days, and you can take off the bandage then. I suggest waiting atleast 5 days before you plan on getting another tattoo so your skin isn't so raw. Other than that, you're good to go!" He walks to the counter and takes the points off of Tobias' Dauntless account. Now it's my turn.

"Alright Tris," says Bud. "What would you like to get?"

I take out the picture and hand it to him. "I want three of these. Going up along my collarbone." I point to each spot where I want one of the flying ravens.

"Okay, give me a minute to get my stuff ready. You can go and sit in that chair over there."

I take my right arm out of my shirt, so I don't have to take off the whole thing and not-so patiently wait for Bud to get started. Tobias sees my anxiety and grabs onto my hand, repeating the same motion that I did for him. It calms me down enough to not freak out when Bud gets everything ready. He starts on the first bird and it doesn't take long since its small. The pain of the needle is more of a surface pain than a deep pain, and a lot worse than getting punched in the face by Marlene. I put on a brave face, because in Dauntless if you can't handle pain, you mask it. I've gotten very good at masking it.

Before I know it, all three birds are done, and I feel the sensation of the cool ointment on my burning skin. It feels so good I sigh, "Feels nice, doesn't it?" Tobias asks laughing. "Very." I admit. When Bud applies the bandage he moves over to the counter and punches in my ID number to take the points off. When everything is done, I take my ID card back, grab Tobias' hand and walk out the door waving goodbye to Bud.

*Tobias POV*

We hear the roaring of the Chasm as we make our way down the narrow rock path. After a few shrieks and stumbles we sit down in our little, private cave. This is not our first time here together, but it is our first time as a couple.

For about an hour we just sit and talk. Ocassionally leaning in for a kiss. It's finally after talking about random junk when we get into our past.

"I know your father is Marcus Eaton. I've seen the articles and Marcus Eaton, Abnegation Leader, isn't hard to connect to Tobias Eaton, Abnegation transfer."

"Oh," was all I could manage to say. She knows. She _knows_ about the part of my past and my life that I've been trying to bury, and forget. But the main question, the one that I'm waiting for her to ask-

"Are they true? The articles I mean?" There it is. But can I trust her? Do I trust her? "It's okay, you don't have to answer that. But I'm here if you want to open up to somebody." She lays her hand on top of mine, I bring it up to my face and lay her tiny fingers against my blood red cheek. It's then that I decide, I can trust her.

"Yes," I whisper. "They are true. All of it." She takes her other hand and lays it on my leg, gently rubbing up and down through my jeans. "When-" I clear my throat. "When my mother left, he turned on me. He was always bad, and even worse to my mom. I guess that's why she left. But that's the point isn't it? _She left._ I was alone against my father, who pretended he loved and cared for me, but behind closed doors it was different. So much different, and please don't treat me like some hurt little kid."

"I can't treat as something your not, now can I?" She smiles at me and kisses my cheek. "You made the right choice, leaving him, coming to me..." She whispers the last part and I squeeze her hand.

"I know," I whisper back.

With the weight of my secretive, torturous feeling gone off my back we sit there, in a comfortable silence. Staring at the water of the deep Chasm, and this place is ours, it's like it was made for us.

**Chapters done! You think I played off the secret telling well? I tried to keep it "Abnegationy?" :D anyways, please Review! I love getting a (New Review) email in my inbox! It makes my day!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12**

**I can't remember the exact day-to-day training schedule, and I'm not sure if mine matches the book but I had to make it this way for a reason:) Action WILL start soon! I promise! 3 Heads up! Few curse words, nothing major! **

*Tobias POV*

7:30am. I groan and pull myself out of bed, then I realize that everyone else is already gone to breakfast. I throw a pillow at Will and he sits up, hitting his head on the top of his bunk.

"Come on, man. Everyone's already gone for breakfast. We have to be at the training room in half an hour."

"Why didn't anybody wake us?" Will asks me. Just as he's finished Christina walks in.

"I was just coming to wake you guys up! I left at 7:10 and I was going to wake you up but you both looked so peaceful." She laughs and walks towards Will who is still half asleep on his bed. She takes a muffin and tosses it to me, then waves the other one in front of Will's nose. He jumps up, hitting his head again and curses, but takes the muffin and bites it anyway.

"I gon tay a pillow uh there." He grumbles, mouth full of muffin. "What?" Christina asks, baffled.

"I'm gonna tape a pillow up there!" Will repeats. Christina grabs his hand and pulls him up.

"Come on, Tobias is already waiting so get dressed!" I laugh as Will makes a huge effort and act of getting out of bed.

"So tired.." he cries.

"I'll meet you guys there," I say walking towards the door. Will keeps trying to grab Christina and she pushes him off laughing and looking at me. Okay, I get it. I walk out the door and close it behind me with a final _click._

*Tris POV*

I start to wonder where Tobias might be when I feel a pair of lips on my cheek. I didn't know anyone was behind me so when I felt the sudden contact, I got scared and jumped.

"Didn't think you scared that easily," Tobias mocks. I grin at him and motion for him to sit next to me. He does and starts chewing on his chocolate chip muffin. They're my absolute favorite and I can't help but stare at it while he eats. After a minute of watching me drool, he looks at the muffin, looks at me, back at the muffin, back at me. He rips a piece off and gives it to me.

"Yay!" I shrill. He smiles at me, and looks over to the dining hall doors where Peter, Molly and Drew walk in. They walk past and Peter fake coughs to cover up saying, "Stiff". Tobias glares but looks down, letting the Abnegation take over his actions. Well, he might be sweet and quiet, but I'm not. I stand up out of my chair and Peter looks back at me. "Really Patrick?" I ask. "It's Peter." He snares.

"Really? Well thats too bad."

"Whats too bad?"

"You must have mistaken me for somebody who gives a shit!" I retort.

"Your a fiesty little girl, aren't you?" He asks. Oh, no. He did not just call me a little girl! I step on his foot so he loses balance and shove him hard in the chest. I loom over him, and grin.

"Who's little now? I might be little, but there's no doubt in my mind that I could kick your ass." I grind his toe under my heel and walk back to my table. Uriah and Zeke are laughing, and Tobias looks shocked.

"You didn't have to do that." He tells me once I sit down.

"No, I didn't. But it felt really good." I smile and he laces his hand with mine under the table. Uriah and Zeke are still laughing and I turn a glare on them.

"What?" Uriah asks, putting his hands up in mock defense. "The look on Peter's face was hilarious! How could you not laugh at that?" I continue glaring but give up after a minute and smile. It was pretty funny. I only wish he was Dauntless-born so I'd have the chance to go head-to-head with him in the fighting rounds. I'd love to knock that smug look off of his face... permanently.

"Well, it's time to get to the training rooms!" Zeke tells us as he stands up. "Knife throwing today!" He adds happily. The only thing Zeke loves more than cake, is throwing knives. Why wouldn't he love it? It's the one thing he can always beat me and Uri at. We get to the training room and Amar just looks at us, motions to the table of knives and says, "Start. You know what you're doing." We all go and grab three knives each and move to a target. I practice my throwing right away. The first knife hits just outside the center, the second even further outside. However, the third hits right in the center. I look over to Zeke and see that he hit the center on his second knife. With a bit more practice, I think I could finally beat him.

*Tobias POV*

I walk into the training room and see everybody except for Peter and Drew are there. Just as I'm about to ask Christina where they are, the door opens. Drew walks in followed by a slightly limping Peter. I grin a little remembering what happened in the dining hall, but when Peter sees me watching him he walks normal. He's still grimacing, it looks like Tris did a little damage to his foot. This time he doesn't say anything to me. That's a first.

Natalie clears her throat and we all go quiet. She picks up a knife and turns to a target. "Watch," she says. She gets into her stance, and hurls the knife which sticks dead center. As she throws the next three knives I watch the way her body is positioned. She throws with her right hand and puts her left leg in front of the rest of her body. She has her feet pointing towards the target but her body is facing to the side, so that she's standing at an angle. She brings her right arm straight behind her head, bends her elbow slightly and throws the knife again. "Make sure you follow through. It will improve your accuracy." I don't know what that means but I figure it out by watching her one last time. After she throws, she continues to swing her right arm to the opposite side of her body. "Okay, everybody grab three knives, and go to a target. Start throwing and Tori and I will walk around to help." We move to the table where the knives are spread out evenly, dangerous looking, and sharp but beautiful. I pick up the first three I see and move towards a target at the end of the room next to Will. Will has already started throwing his knives and he hits the edge of the target almost everytime. At first throwing this way feels weird but I will get used to it. I look at Will and see that he is getting help from our instructors. I throw my first knife and it hits just inside the edge of the target. Tori nods her head in my direction, "Well done, Tobias. Keep going." I throw my next knife. Each time I throw a knife I get closer to the center of the target.

On my eighth throw I hit the center of the target and smile to myself. I look around the room. It doesn't look like anyone else has come very close to the center. I'm proud of myself for once. Dauntless truly is where I belong. First to hit the target in gun shooting, I won my fight even though it was against one of my friends, and now I'm the first person to hit the target in knife throwing. I don't think there has been a lot of Abnegation transfers who could do this so well. I continue to throw my knives and I don't hit the center everytime but I come close.

By lunchtime everyone has hit the center of the target at least once. Will, Christina and I make our way to the dining hall. I look at our table and see that Zeke, Uriah and Tris aren't out for lunch yet so I decide to get Tris her food. Today we're having tacos. Tacos are my favorite so far in the Dauntless compound, besides the cake. It seems every new food I try here is my favorite.

I put my plate on the table then go back and get Tris' food. When I have our food I sit down and start eating my plate full. The dining hall doors open and Tris walks in and followed by Uriah and Zeke. Zeke is taunting Uriah about something and Uriah shoves Zeke into a table. I call out to Tris and motion to her plate, she smiles at me and makes her way to the table. "Where's our food?" asks Zeke. "Still at the counter," I reply, laughing. They groan and go get their food.

"How was knife throwing?" Tris asks me.

"Great!" I reply, grinning.

"Tomorrows the last day for fights, so thats good. I know we're Dauntless but I still don't like hurting people if they don't give me a reason." She whispers. I guess she doesn't want to hear the other Dauntless born hear her opinions. It's nice to know that she trusts me. I put my hand on her arm. "It's okay," I whisper. "I promise. It's just one more day, whats that? Two fights? You'll get through it." She smiles at me gratefully and bites into her taco.

*Tris POV*

We all finished knife throwing pretty early and Amar let us go because we started to get bored. Tobias and I were too tired to do much today, so after walking around for a few hours we both went to our seperate dorms and went to sleep.

I wake up, and it's 12:00. Everybody is asleep by now and I feel really thirsty. I get up out of bed and put on my flats. Walking over to the door as quietly as I can I make sure everyone's asleep so I don't wake them. The breathing in the room is steady, so I guess it's safe to leave for a few minutes. We're not supposed to leave the dorms after curfew but I'm really thirsty. I walk to the water fountain, when I hear a small noise coming from the other side of the dark hallway. My stomach drops in anticipation, but I don't let it get to me. Not everyone in this compound has a curfew, so it's probably just a member coming back from the bar. I pull my hair to the side and put my face down to drink the cold water from the fountain. Suddenly, my hands are pulled behind my back and there is another set of hands covering my eyes and mouth. The hands keep my mouth shut and tie a blindfold over my eyes, and everything goes dark. Well, darker. I can't see, or speak and by extension scream. All I can do is breathe since the only part of my face that isn't contained is my nose.

There are three sets of hands on my body to lift and contain my movements. Three kidnappers. I could probably fight of one, but two? And by the size of their hands, they are all males. After a few minutes, I stop struggling and trying to scream when I figure out it's worthless. They are not letting go, and losing their grip when I kick wildly at the hands on my legs. We walk a few minutes and I hear the sound of rushing water. My eyes widen underneath the blindfold when I realize where they are taking me. The Chasm. I think two thoughts. 1: Holy shit, I'm going to die. 2: No, I won't let that happen.

I muster up every ounce of strength I have and kick even harder. I pry my mouth open enough for a finger to slip into my mouth, and I bite down. Hard. I bite until I taste blood and the attacker yanks his finger from my mouth. "The bitch bit me!" I recognize that voice. Peter. _What the hell is going on? Who is helping him? What are they going to do to me?_ All these thoughts run through my head. I'm thrown down on the floor, hard and pinned down on my chest by a foot. I feel a sharp slap across my face, and automatically spit up in the direction that the slap came from. I smile when I hear a voice say, "Damn it! She spit on me!" Shit. I recognize that voice to. Drew. Who is the third person? I have to find out, I will get out of this, and I want to know who to go after. I need to get the last person to say something. But how? I feel a foot nudge on my heel, and I bring down my foot as hard as I can. "Shit! My toe! Damn that hurt." _Eric_. So, Peter, Drew and Eric.

"What the hell? Peter! Drew! Eric! I will fucking kill you!" I yell.

"Oh? And how are you going to do that from the bottom of the Chasm? Take her blind fold off, she knows who we are now." Eric instructs. Drew yanks off the fabric, none too gently. I look up and see them all staring down at me, in disgust. "Grab her." Eric mutters. I start kicking and punching before they even move towards me making it difficult for them to get hold of my legs and arms. After a few seconds though, Eric presses down harder on my chest, its hard to breathe and I have to stop moving and save my energy. Immediately, Peter grabs my arms, and Drew takes hold of my legs. They start to lift me towards the railing of the Chasm, and that's when I kick and scream as much as possible. They drop me, and Peter delivers a kick to my ribs. I gasp for breath but the kicks don't stop. It feels like I'm being pounded for hours, but couldn't have been more than a minute when Eric turns and runs. Peter does the same, but Drew isn't so lucky. A hand grabs Drew by the neck from behind and throws him backwards onto the floor. I lay flat out on the floor, trying to regain my breath. Tilting my head to the side I see that Drew is getting kicked and punched and falls unconcious. A hand grabs me by the arm and hauls me up. Amar takes me by the shoulders and looks at my face.

"Tris? Are you ok? You're bleeding." He asks.

"I-I don't know how it happened! They shouldn't have been able to do that to me. I'm stronger than that-"

"I know you are, Tris!"

"They grabbed me from behind! Thank you, Amar."

"I heard screaming on the way back from the bar and came running. All that matters is that you are ok. I'll take Drew to the infirmary and you go back to the dorm and get some sleep. You can skip out on training tomorrow if you'd like. I won't let if affect your rank." He offers.

"No, I'll be there. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, right?" I say meakly. "And Amar? Don't tell my dad. Please."

"I won't, but if anything else along these lines happen, I'll have no choice Tris. Come on, it would be better for me to take you to the dorm. I'll come back for this piece of shit. And Tris, ruin them."

I nod, and we set off to the dorm. I lay in bed and refuse to let myself cry. I fall asleep, in silence.

**Thought I'd leave Al out of that part. I like him too much, and Eric should be the one to do that instead of him since its his initiation in this story too! What do you think? Next chapter up soon! Please review. Even if it's just a smiley or frowny face, I'll take anything!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13**

**Thank you for all your amazing reviews. I really liked a lot of the ideas you guys gave me, and I love the excitement of this next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I own divergent but sadly I do not, that amazing series belongs to **Veronica Roth.

*Zeke POV*

I wake up in the morning and run the shower before training. I'm just putting on my shirt when I hear someone walk into the dorm and I open the bathroom door to peek out. I see Amar walking around the room, he notices me by the bathroom door and waves me over by him. "Amar, what are you doing here?" I ask, raising my eyebrows at him.

"Zeke, I know you are best friends with Tris. I have to tell you something... Could you come outside with me for a minute? I have to explain something and I don't want anyone else to hear about it except you, Uriah and any close transfer friends she has. It's for her protection." Amar explains.

"Yeah, sure." I say, walking towards the door to leave the dorm room. When I walk out I see Tobias walking down the hall, and he comes over. "What's up?" He looks at Amar. "Why are you guys out so early, is everything ok?" He asks, getting worried already.

"Who are you?" Amar asks him.

"Tobias," Tobias answers.

I nudge Amar, "Tris' boyfriend." I mutter.

"Tobias, you may want to know this. Tris didn't want me to tell people but something happened last night and I think her friends should know, for her own safety."

"What happened!?"

"Tris was attacked. By three Transfers. Drew, Peter, and Eric. They grabbed her from behind and were beating her and threatning to throw her over the Chasm, but I showed up and helped. She's a little battered and bruised, but no internal injuries. I thought you should know, you shouldn't keep this kind of thing a secret, but I advise you let Uriah know as well. Maybe Al and Will, Tris is strong, but not strong enough to fight off three men at once. She may not need protection from them now, but seeing the anger in their eyes, it may not be the first time. She needs you guys." Amar takes a deep breath. He looks a little sad, I can understand why. Amar is a nice guy and is a good friend of Max. It's natural that he'd look out for Tris.

"Amar, thank you. Thank you for saving her and telling me. I can't repay you." Tobias exclaims. Still really worried, even though he knows Tris is fine, and sleeping behind that door.

"No problem. Oh, and Tobias?" Amar asks. "Today is the last day of transfer fighting, and last day of stage one in physical training. I've already talked to Natalie, but don't tell Tris she knows. She has paired up the fights accordingly, and you, Will and Al will be put up against Drew, Peter and Eric. I figured they could learn a lesson." Tobias nods and Amar walks away.

"How could this happen?!" Tobias asks. "It must have been because of the way Tris humiliated Peter in the dining hall. All because I couldn't stand up for myself! It's all my fault!"

"No, man. It's not. There was no way of you knowing that this would happen. Tris did what she did because she's... well... Tris." I smirk. "She'll be fine. They won't ever touch her again. Ever. We'll make sure of it. Now when you get paired up, I don't care which one you are paired up against. You tell Will, and Al exactly what happened and make sure they know." I grab his shoulder. "Dude, ruin them."

"You know," he starts. "I don't like hurting people without cause. But I think this is a hell of a reason." He turns, and walks towards the dining hall. I see him catch up with Will and Al, but they turn a corner before I can tell what their reactions are.

I turn and walk back into the room, I look over at Tris, still asleep. I nod my head and swear to myself, I will never let anyone harm my best friend ever again.

*Tobias POV*

Will, Al and I go to the training center 5 minutes earlier than necessary. We are all still fuming. I have never been so angry before, and have never thought myself to be able to posses such anger. Natalie and Tori are already there writing the names on the chalkboard. They only have two pairs written so far.

Al VS Peter

Will VS Drew

I guess that leaves me with Eric. Natalie turns when she notices us, and says nothing but gives me a hard, encouraging look and nods her head at me. I nod my head back and we all move to the far corner of the room and await the other initiates.

A few minutes later everyone else walks in and Peter, Eric, and a very bruised, limping Drew walk in at the back. Tori clears her throat. "Initiates! I'm not in the mood for any bullshit today, so listen up because I'm only going to say this once. This is the last day of the Physical part of initiation. The last day of fights. Here are your opponents. They are set this way for very specific reasons." She glares at the trio in the back of the room. The board reads:

Al VS Peter

Will VS Drew

Christina VS Molly

Myra VS Edward

Tobias VS Eric

"First up! Al versus Peter!" I turn to Al. "You okay to do this?" I ask him.

"They hurt my friend. Hell yeah. Like I said, I need a reason right? Now I have one." Al says confidently and moves to the center of the room. Peter goes in after him, looking a little worried but still his cocky self. "Begin," says Natalie. Peter gets in his stance and Al just stands there. _What is he doing?_ Peter lunges at him and Al casually steps to the side, grabs him by the back of the neck, and brings him to his face, eye to eye. Al whispers something to Peter and I see his pupils get big and the fear in his eyes. Al punches Peter in the stomach and says something else. Al is much bigger than Peter, so when he lifts him by the collar Peter's feet dangle about two inches above the floor. Al continues to punch while Peter aimlessly kicks Al in the shins with no effect. I almost feel sorry for him. Almost. Al throws him down. "Get up, coward." Al growls. Peter doesn't budge. Natalie circles his name and Al walks toward us. "I know I'm not supposed to enjoy that, but damn it felt good." I look behind Al and see that Peter still isn't moving.

Tori notices as well and speaks up. "Eric, take Peter to the infirmary and come back right away." Eric sighs and carries Peter out of the room.

"Next! Will versus Drew!"

Will pats me on the back and walks towards the fighting area. Drew limps in and gets in a fighting stance right away. "Begin," Tori says. Drew doensn't move. He waits for Will to make the first move. Which he does. Will uppercuts to Drew's abdomen and Drew gasps for breath. He moves towards Will and kicks him, with little power in the thigh. Will takes advantage of Drew's condition and his muscles tense so hard I think they'll explode. Will swings a punch hard enough to pop Drew's head off. From the back of the room I still hear a definite crunch which could on be Drew's nose. Drew falls unconcious to the floor. Will walks out. "I think that was the fastest fight I've ever seen!" Christina exclaims. "It took like, 20 seconds! But since when were you so... fierce?" She asks. Will walks over to the corner and takes Christina with him, I can't hear what Will is saying although I know it's about Tris. All I can hear is Christina's hushed reaction, "Is she okay?" Will nods. She walks back over with Will in tow. "Tobias, ruin him."

"You are the third person to say exactly that." There is no humor in my voice, just a stern promise.

*Tris POV*

Zeke has been treating me funny all morning, and I can't help but think he knows what happened last night. When I asked him what was wrong he simply said nothing. But I don't believe him. Today is the last day for initiate fighting, and I'm fighting Lynn. Im not sure if I can win this one, and I don't blame my sore body, Lynn is just stronger than me. Maybe if I can hit Lynn a few times before she can get a hold of me I can beat her. Right now Jordan is fighting Brock, I decided to walk towards Uriah and Zeke and ask them what's going on and why they're looking at me like they're upset.

"Hey Zeke, Uri. Can I ask you guys something?" I ask.

"Sure Tris, anything." Zeke replies.

"Do you guys know anything, I mean did Amar talk to you?"

Zeke sighs. "Yes, Tris he talked to me this morning, and Tobias was there..." Suddenly Zeke pulls me into a hug, and I pat him awkwardly. Hugs from Zeke and Uriah happen all the time and are never awkward, I'm just not used to showing weakness. And that's exactly what this is.

"Next up, Zeke and Marlene!" Amar pipes in. I look towards the center of the floor to see Brock being carried out by Jordan and taken to the infirmary. Zeke stalks into the center of the room, and Marlene follows. I hear Zeke start to talk to Marlene, the girls got strength, but she's not stupid. She knows she can't win this one.

*Tobias POV*

"Last fight of training! Tobias versus Eric!" Natalie calls. There's nervousness, excitement, and a little anxiety in her voice. All I can think about while I'm walking to meet Eric in the center of the room is him kicking, punching, and hurting Tris while she was blindfolded. No matter how painful that thought is, I hold on to it and let it fuel my hatred for the boy I'm about to go head-to-head with.

I step into the center and Eric smiles at me, he probably thinks I don't know what he did. I stare at him coldly and let my anger seep through my eyes. "Begin," Tori mutters. I decide it would be better to start out smart, get him in the position I want him in then attack full on.

Eric swings his fist and I easily duck out of the way. He reacts even faster this time and swings his leg, but I kick him in the knee and step on his ankle. He cries out, but stands back up. He continues to swing and kick at me, but I easily dodge all of it. One of his punches hits me in the ear and stuns me a little. I guess tiring him out is over with. I swing as hard as I can and connect my fist with his nose. I straddle him while he's on the ground and deliver blow after blow to his face. Finally, I climb off of him and whisper in his ear, "If you ever touch her again, _ever_, I'll make you wish you stayed in Erudite." I stomped on his hand and I jumped up and walked out the door. Looking back at Natalie before I walked out, she grinned and circled my name on the board.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14**

**Okay, yes I know that it was expected for Al, Will and Tobias to win... but thats the point! If they didn't win, it would mean that Eric, Peter and Drew did. I couldn't have that... **

**Thanks to,**

**- Autumn Black 74**

**- fourtris17**

**- Soultalia**

**For your especially amazing reviews on the last couple of chapters! I love reading everyone's reviews but it seems that with each chapter I get less and less of them. I have 670 readers and only 107 reviews.. They are my motivation for writing which is probably why my updates have been a little further apart.. so if you read, please review!**

*Tris POV*

Tobias and I are sitting on the net, looking up at the blue sky. I watch the white clouds float past the hole leading to the net, and the birds whip through the sky. Tobias grips my hand and draws circles on my wrist. Suddenly, he takes the hem of my shirt and slightly hauls it up. "Tobias, what are you-" he cuts me off by touching the bruise on my stomach. "That's from fighting." I lie.

"Tris, I know what happened. Amar told us." He tells me, pulling my shirt back down.

"Who's included in 'us'?" I ask. Hoping my parents aren't one of them, if my dad found out he'd kick them out of Dauntless. Then I'll be known as the girl who needs her daddy to protect her.

"Me, Zeke, Uriah, Will, Al, and Christina. Also," He pauses, making me nervous. "Your mom knows, but your dad doesn't. Before you flip out let me explain, okay?" I nod. "Amar told Zeke and I what happened yesterday morning. He told us to tell our friends because no matter how strong you are you can't take on three guys at once. Especially by surprise. So, we told our friends. Amar and your mother were talking and she promised not to tell your father, as long as this doesn't happen again. She changed the fighting pairs yesterday so that Will, Al and I would be fighting against Eric, Drew and Peter. Before you ask, we all won. All three of them are in the infirmary right now. Eric's worst off and Drew isn't too bad. I think he's just afraid to walk around without Peter and Eric so he's staying there." He takes a deep breath when he finishes. He was talking very fast and without pause. Almost like he was eager for my reaction. Eric, he said Eric was in the worst condition, and I can tell by the look on Tobias' face that he's waiting for me to ask the obvious question. Finally I give in, I have to know.

"So," I drag out. "Who fought who?"

Tobias smirks. "Al fought Peter, Will fought Drew, and I nearly killed Eric." The grin is gone and is replaced by a placid look of disgust.

"Tobias, I'm sorry. You shouldn't of had to do that, it's all my fault-"

"Tris, stop. How could it possibly be your fault?! You were attacked, blindfolded and taken! Nobody could have prevented it, not you, me, Amar, Max. Nobody. This was done by three disgusting human beings that have no right to be here. Al, Will and I didn't beat them up because we don't like them. We did what we did because we all care about you, and we want to keep you safe. We love you. I love you. And nobody will ever touch you again, I promise."

I turn my head to face him even more, and see in his eyes how fired up he is. He looks as if he is ready to strangle somebody. "I love you too," I whisper. I crawl into his lap and eventually fall asleep against his chest.

When I wake up, its 2am, and Tobias and I are still on the net, he must have fallen asleep as well. If we are found here in the morning we'll be in trouble for not being in our dorms at curfew. I look over on the net and see a note.

_Tris or Tobias, whoever sees this first,_

_I went looking for you (Tris) and found you here. I decided not to wake you, it's only 8 o'clock and I figured you'd wake up before morning. If not, when you wake up go back to the dorm. You don't want to get in trouble with Harrison. I would've woken you guys but we have a break before the second part of initiation so you can sleep in anyways. _

_-Uriah_

I groan and shake Tobias' shoulder. "Tobias," I whisper. He starts to groan, still half asleep. "Tobias, we have to get up. It's 2am, we're supposed to be in the dorms."

"Oh god," He moans. "We fell asleep out here? Let's get back." He stands up and holds out his hand for me, which I gladly take. "I'll walk you back first."

We walk towards the dorm room and I can tell Tobias is half asleep, so I kiss him goodnight and send him to his own room. I stumble my way towards my bunk, and crawl into my bed. I realize I have no sheets, and look over to Uriah. Uri! He stole my blankets. I stand up and try to wrestle my blankets back, but he has a really tight grip. I decide to make matters a little more violent and just smack him in the middle of the forehead. Not enough to hurt him, just stun him awake. He moans and sighs. "Tris? What do you want?"

"My sheets!" I reply tugging on them again, laughing. "It's cold!"

He groans again and pulls the blankets from under him and shoves them in my face. "Here, now go to sleep. I wanna sleep in tomorrow, so don't wake me up, I'll kill you."

"Yeah, yeah. Goodnight Uri. Love you!"

"Goodnight Trissy." He turns over and goes back to sleep. In no time, sleep consumes me, and I dream of nothing. A vast dark emptiness, and yet, it's peaceful.

"Psssst! Tris!" I open my eyes to see Zeke standing over me. "What do you want Zeke?" I moan.

"I want to play a prank on Uriah, get up!" Normally I'd tell him to grow up and go back to sleep, but Uri stole my blankets last night and now it's time for payback.

"What do you want to do?" I ask, suddenly interested.

"Well, I heard that if you put someone's hand in warm water while they're sleeping, they piss their pants!" He holds up a bowl of water, grinning. I jump up and start laughing.

Slowly, we make our way over to Uriah's bunk and his hand is already hanging outside the blanket. Zeke, trying to hold back his laughter, brings the bowl up to Uriah's hand...

*Uriah POV*

I wake up and hear Zeke whispering to Tris at her bed. "...it makes them piss they're pants!" Zeke says. A few moments later I see Tris stand and they both come towards my bed. I shut my eyes again and let my hand hang outside my blanket. I can see Zeke's shadow, and I just start to feel warm water hit my fingertips. Without opening my eyes, I take the bowl and pour the water over Zeke's head. I open my eyes to see him glaring at me, with a little shock in his eyes.

"You'll have to do better than that next time, bro."

"H-how did you...?" Zeke asks, baffled.

"You're not very good at whispering." I look to Tris and see her on the floor, clutching her stomach. Her face is beet red, and she's laughing so hard she can't breath. Zeke finally cracks and starts laughing too. Soon, we're all laughing and after it dies down it goes into an awkward silence.

"Well, I want breakfast! Who's coming?" I ask.

Zeke looks at me, "Dude, it's 12:00. I want a hamburger!" I look around the room and realize he's right. We're the only three left, everyone's gone.

I get out of bed and Tris grabs clothes to head to the girls bathroom. I go to the guys bathroom to get changed. I've always been glad that Tris isn't a high maintenance girl, most girls would take forever to get ready, but Tris just shoves her hair up into a messy bun and puts on some clothes. Once we're all ready we head to the dining hall.

When we get there, Tobias, Christina, Will and Al are sitting at our table. It looks like Will and Al are having a hamburger-eating-contest. We join them and Christina looks over at me. "Oh! Hey, Uriah, Tris! Nice to see you guys finally awake. I was a little confused when only Zeke showed up for breakfast.

"Well, I was up a little late, and had to fight for my blanket." Tris says glaring at me.

"And I just like my sleep!" I explained.

The dining hall doors open and Eric walks in, still limping and with bruises _everywhere._ He's more black and blue than skin tone. I look at Tobias, "How bad did you beat him?" I ask. Pretty impressed that a former Abnegation has that kind of strength already.

"As bad as he pissed me off. Atleast he knows never to do what he did again." I see Tris grimace and Tobias grabs her hand.

"Do you want to go for a walk, Tris?" He asks her. She nods and they leave, waving to us.

*Tobias POV*

I don't want to baby Tris, but as soon as I seen Eric I wanted to get her out of there as soon as possible. "So," I start. "What do you want to do for the day off?"

"Chasm?" She asks. I nod and smile, "Let's go."

We climb down along the path and settle into our little cave.

"We start our training together tomorrow." She tells me. "We are starting our fear simulations tomorrow, and they combine both groups for that."

"I know," I tell her. We eventually drift off with her in my arms and the roaring Chasm beneath us.

***IMPORTANT***

**First of all... never been so sorry for such a bad chapter! I know it's awful, but the action starts when they start the simulations, so I had absolutely NOTHING in mind for this filler chapter. Sorry again, that my update was so late, but my basketball provincials is soon and I've been training for that, and I have to do this stupid dance assignment for gym class, so thats taking up a good chunk of my time! You guys probably know already but FOUR has been cast! Not my first choice, but I think he'll do a great job. Thoughts? Also, I was wondering, who do you guys want to play Zeke and Uriah. I am so excited for this casting! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15**

*Tobias POV*

Everyone is sitting in a cramped hallway, squished together side by side. Tris is next to me, I rub small circles on the back of her hand. Today is the first day of simulations, and all initiates are training together from now on. We're only on the second person, a Dauntless born named Brock. Uriah was the first to go. Brock has been in there for about five minutes now.

"You okay, Tris?" I ask her, when I notice her hand is getting a little sweaty.

"Yeah, I guess." She whispers just loud enough for me to hear. "I guess I'm just a little nervous, I've always wondered what my deepest fears would be, but I'm mostly scared for how many I'll have."

"I'm more nervous for what mine are." I admit.

"You'll be fine," She reassures me. Or tries. "That probably doesn't sound so accurate right now with my voice shaking. But I believe in you. Just remember, it's not real."

I nod, and continue to rub circles on her smooth skin. Natalie and Amar step out from behind the door to the simulation room. "Marlene." Amar says. Marlene stands and walks towards them. I can see her knees shaking from here. She steps in through the door, and it closes behind me with a final click.

An hour later, we are still here. There are 6 of us left. Tris, Zeke, Christina, a Dauntless born named Jordan, Molly, and I. Eric went in 10 minutes ago. Natalie comes back out and calls for Tris. She kisses my cheek and stands up to follow her mother. When she's gone Zeke moves over closer to me, and Christina follows him. "Nervous?" Zeke asks.

"A little. I'm just curious to know what my fears are." I admit.

"I'm nervous, too. Us Dauntless borns had a long time to prepare for stage one. But nobody can prepare for stage two, and especially three. There's only three days of stage two though, and then we get another day off until stage three. The fear landscape... You face all your fears at once there, but they let us go through one fear of a leader first to see how it works. I wonder what leader we'll be using, I hope it's Amar's. He always acts all tough and-"

"Do you ramble when your nervous?" Christina turns to Zeke and starts laughing.

"I guess I do." He replies.

"Zeke." Natalie says, from down the hall. He raises his eyebrows and stalks down the narrow hall. It's just me and Christina now, nobody else to talk to. I don't know Jordan, and I don't want to know Molly.

"How are you doing Christina?" I ask.

"Kinda scared... I think this stage might knock me down a few notches in rankings." She explains.

I'm the last one to be called into the room. When I walk in Natalie is filling up a syringe and Amar closes the door behind me.

"Have a seat, Tobias." He motions to a metal chair in the center of the room. Immediately the chair screams 'DANGER', but I ignore that instinct and do what my instructors tell me.

"This simulation will be a display of one of your fears. There are no wires for this simulation, just an injection, we will have wires so we can observe. The only way for you to get out of the simulation is to slow down your heart rate by controlling your breathing or facing your fears head on." Amar explains.

Natalie walks over and starts to move the needle towards my neck. "Be brave, Tobias." She whispers. "The simulation will take effect in one minute." She says louder.

I stare at the ceiling and wait for the moment of darkness before one of my greatest fears will appear before me.

I stand in a big white room, nothing is here.

"Hello?" I shout. "Isn't something supposed to happen?"

A small black table appears in the center of the room. I walk towards it and find a gun, small but powerful laying on the flat surface. I pick up the gun and look at it, confused. I hear a gasp and spin around, still holding the gun. Then I see her, gagged and beaten, with hands tied behind her back.

Tris.

At first I'm too shocked to move, I just stand there with my mouth hanging open. "Kill her." A voice says in my ear. "Now. Kill her."

It's when I hear that voice, telling me what to do that I realize what my fear is. Killing who I love in cold blood.

No. I won't do it.

"Kill her, Tobias." The voice whispers.

"NO!" I shout. Tears start streaming down Tris' face, and I know that they are falling down mine too. "I won't kill her." I argue with the voice in my ear, until I remember what Amar told me. The only way to get out of this is to slow down my breathing, or face my fear. I know slowing down my breathing won't help with this one, so I have to face my fear. But, I won't. I know that this Tris isn't the real one, but it _feels_ real. I can't shoot simulation Tris anymore than I could shoot my Tris. Without thinking twice about it, I lift up the gun, pull the trigger and only feel a second of quick sharp pain in my head where the bullet would have stopped my brain if it was real. The room goes dark again.

I sit up, sweating. Amar and Natalie are looking at me in shock. "You-" Natalie chokes on the word. "You shot yourself instead of Tris. Even though she was fake."

"I-I couldn't do it. Tris is too important. Simulation, or real, I couldn't do it."

Amar nods his head in approval, although he still looks shocked about what he just witnessed. "You can go now, Tobias."

I stand, legs shaking and leave the room. When I open the door, Tris is standing against the far wall, waiting for me. I run towards her and lift her up off the ground, hugging her tight. "Tobias?" She whispers. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Your fine. We're... fine." I whisper.

"Yes, Tobias. We _are_ fine. What happened in that simulation that has you so freaked out?" She asks.

My heart suddenly aches. "I had... to..." The rest of the explaination doesn't make it out, but somehow she understands.

"It's okay, I'm here. Do you want to know what my fear was? My friends burning me alive at the stake. But we're here, and we're okay. It wasn't real."

"I didn't do it. I couldn't. I shot myself instead, I just... couldn't." I whisper.

She hugs me again, then presses her lips to mine. We stand there for a while, just holding each other. Every now and again I whisper her name, and she tightens her grip on my arms, letting me know she's still there.

*Jeanine's POV*

Last year there were very little Divergent's who were found and disposed of. I'm suspecting that there are leaders and simulation runners who are hiding and changing results of the Divergent. This year I have been working on obtaining access to each and every simulation created, especially from the Dauntless compound. I have my lead scientists working on this right now, I'm just finishing my latest long-lasting serum mixture when I hear a knock at the door. "Come in."

One of my lead assistants open the door, and steps up to the front of my desk. "Yes?" I ask him, waiting for a response.

"We believe that we have found something. We have been surveying the simulations of the Dauntless today, without their knowledge of course. We have discovered three potential Divergents. They are..." He lifts up the next page of his clipboard, and scans the paper. "Uriah Decker, Tobias Eaton, and Tris Tucker. Uriah seems moderate, his pre-frontal cortex is slightly larger than normal, but not much. Tobias has about a normal size pre-frontal cortex, but displayed something quite strange while undergoing his simulation. However, Tris has a very large pre-frontal cortex. Quite large, large enough to manipulate any simulation if controlled." He finishes, and takes a deep breath.

"Thank you. You may leave, but please leave the papers for me to further examine."

He nods his head, and places the document on my desk. He leaves the room and closes the door behind him. I immediately grab the clipboard and flip through the pages.

I believe it's time for me to involve myself in the Dauntless simulations.

**Thought it would be a good idea to get Jeanine's input on everything. Hope you like it! Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 16**

**Nothing to say... *awkward silence!***

*Max POV*

It's almost time for supper, and I'm getting pretty hungry right now. I'm shoving all of my paperwork back into my desk when I recieve a message on my computer screen.

**Max,**

**I have my own suspicions that will be discussed at a later time in person. These suspicions however, have influenced me to pay you and your faction a visit to oversee you initiate simulations. This stay will be concerning finding the Divergent residents of Dauntless. I will be arriving tomorrow, at noon. **

**-Jeanine Matthews, Erudite.**

Upon reading this, my heart stops. Divergent? She's looking for Divergent? I have spent all of my years as leader trying to protect the Divergent. My wife is Divergent, as is my daughter. Natalie and I have been through hell and back hiding Tris' simulation results, now it could be over.

No. I will not allow this to happen. I will protect my family to the ends of the earth. If Jeanine Matthews believes she can destroy that, well, she has another thing coming.

*Tris POV* (The next day)

It's day two of the simulations, and we are going in the same order as yesterday.

Finally, it's my turn to go. I leave Tobias' lap and follow Amar through the door to the small room. Yesterday, my fear was my friends burning me at the stake, and as I remember yesterday's simulation I shudder thinking of what today's may be. Already knowing what to do, I climb into the chair and await the needle to be plunged into my neck. The room goes dark, and changes.

I am standing in the center of what looks to be a small clear box. I push on the side of the box to see if it will open. It does not. I look down when I feel something wet splash against my ankle. Water. I stare at the water until I realize that it's rising rapidly. Before I can think about what will happen, the water has reached my thighs. I let out some kind of strangled sound that I'm not even sure came from me, but there's no one else around. I turn to the nearest wall of the box and start pounding on the box. I pound on the thick glass until my hands feel like they're about to break. _It's just a simulation. _I concentrate hard on the glass, and think over and over, 'It's thin, newly formed ice. Ice. Thin ice.' I haul back and swing my fist, the momentum is slowed a little because the water is filled up to my neck, but it's hard enough. The box shatters and I'm thrown onto the floor with the rest of the water.

I sit up panting and sweaty, still cold from the water, but I'm bone dry. Only my own persperation that makes me feel damp. No water. I look to my mother and manage a shaky smile. A single tear rolls down her cheek, and I follow her gaze to the far corner of the room. Then I see her, shorter in person than she looks in the newspaper. Jeanine Matthews. I vaguely remember my mother telling me about her, about thinking Divergent's are dangerous and her wanting to eliminate them.

Two things run through my mind right now.

1. I just showed an obvious example of simulation manipulation, which uncovered my Divergence.

2. The Divergent hunter herself witnessed it.

I look back to my mom, frantic now. She mouths one word, 'father'. I jump up and run, but not to the door out. I run to the door back to the hallway. I swing the door open and sprint headlong down the hallway to Tobias. He stands up, worried and confused.

"Tris what is it?" He asks. I look back to the simulation room and find that Jeanine hasn't followed me, I can't help but wonder why but snap out of it when I realize it's a matter of time before she walks out of that door to my direction.

"Tobias, this is important. No time for questions, I need a straight answer. Jeanine has sworn to eliminate all Divergent's, I'm Divergent and she just watched me manipulate that simulation. Are you Divergent too?" I'm crying now, terrified of his answer.

"...yes..." He whispers. Zeke suddenly stands up, "You too Zeke?" Tobias asks.

"Uriah," Zeke whispers. "Please, whatever your going to do, keep him safe." I nod my head and Tobias and I run as fast as we can to get as far away from this area as possible.

*Max POV*

I talked to Amar last night, he has been helping me find the Divergent for years and has helped me inform them and protect them.

Amar bursts into my office. "Jeanine," He gasps, trying to catch his breath.

"Amar, slow down! What is it?" I grab his shoulders and try to calm him down, ignoring the uneasy feeling in my stomach.

"Tris! She manipulated her simulation faster than anyone I've seen, and," He chokes back a cough. "Jeanine was there. She knows."

Just as he says those last two words, Tris, Uriah and a transfer who I think is Tobias, runs into my office.

"Dad!" Tris screams running into my arms. "Jeanine!" The look on her face tells me how terrified she is. It feels like we are up against an entire army, instead of one person.

"Listen to me, Tris! Are all of you Divergent?" The boys nod their heads. I turn to Amar, "Go get 6 guns, 3 belts and as much ammo as you can carry from the weapon room. Fast!" He turns and runs for the door. "You guys are getting out of here, you are going to hide three buildings from the left closest to Amity. Stay there until I can come get you. Don't trust anybody else, just me. Or any family members or friends. If you don't know them, you shoot them. No questions asked, no hesitations." Amar returns with the weaponry. I hand them each a belt, two guns, and load their belts with ammo. "Listen to me, Jeanine won't come after you today, not at all. However, she will send people, smart people who are good with words and can convince you of anything. No matter what, you shoot them. Now, go, I will find you in a couple of days. Oh, and one more thing. Do not, under any circumstances, seperate." Tears are streaming down my face, and I see the same reflection on my daughters face.

"Dad," Tris runs into my arms. "I love you."

"I love you too, I'll see you soon. Stay safe, all of you." They nod their heads and turn back for the door. I watch my only child run down the hall for her life.

**Yes, really short chapter, I know... I'm sorry! But thats how I wanted to end this chapter, so the next chapter will be extra long! Promise! Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17**

*Tobias POV*

We arrived at the location that Tris' dad described for us two days ago. So far only three people besides Max, Natalie and Amar know where we are. Tori and Bud, from the tattoo parlor, and Harrison, another leader. They have been bringing us food and water in the middle of the night when they realized that we left without any. Jeanine and a few of her Erudite assistants are still at the Dauntless compound, waiting us out. Max and the other leaders have to pretend they are on her side, or she will be able to figure out where we are, by getting the information out of them. As far as she knows, we ran away without anybody's knowledge, and nobody knows where we are. They couldn't tell any of our friends where we are, although they know why we left, Tori told us Max explained it to them without giving them our location. They didn't want to put them in danger by knowing that kind of information, if Jeanine found out... I shudder. I don't want to think about what horrible things her and her scientists will put them through to get the information out of them.

It turns out that a few buildings down from us used to be an old hotel. Max must have known this and sent us close enough to it to be able to use it, without being too close to be found as an obvious hiding spot. When we discovered it, Uriah found a control panel in the basement and turned on the water and electricity on the bottom floor so we don't draw attention. There are still curtains in every room, so we spent an hour going through every room in the building closing them all, so that it wouldn't look suspicious to have just the first floor curtains pulled. Also, it helps hiding the little bit of light we do use. We didn't want to seperate at all, and there were only two beds, in the rooms, so I sleep on the floor. My Abnegation side took over immediately when we needed someone to stay on the floor. We only stay at the hotel in the night time for sleep. We told Tori to tell Max so that he knows where we are in case he comes during the night.

Right now, I'm staring at the ceiling, it's the middle of the night and I can't sleep. I haven't slept much since we got here. I hear Tris stir in her bed.

"Tobias?" She whispers. "Are you awake?"

"Yes," I whisper back. Careful not to wake Uriah. This is the first time he's slept since the first day of simulations. He finally passed out from exhaustion. "Are you okay?" I ask her.

"I-I can't sleep. Can you come up here with me?" I gulp with nervousness, but stand up and start towards her bed. "I'm having nightmares," She continues. "I need you."

I pull back the covers and slowly crawl in next to her. She immediately curls into my side. I put my arm around her. "Tobias. I think I love you." She says to me. I smile to myself.

"I think I love you too, Tris. Go to sleep now, I'm here." I tell her. A few minutes later I hear her light snoring, and fall into a dreamless sleep myself.

*Max POV*

I hate playing this charade. I want nothing more to kick Jeanine out and bring my daughter back, but if I'm ever going to keep Tris safe, I need to keep this up. Jeanine needs to keep believing that I know nothing and want the Divergent dead as much as her. Natalie cries herself to sleep every night while I hold her, worrying for our daughters safety. I've been sending Tori to their location with food, water, and information. I just hope that Tris and her friends can stay protected, and protect each other, until I figure out a plan and get them out. Initiation has been going on as normal and today is the fear landscapes. The final day for the initiates. Tris' friends are really worried for them too, none of them are Divergent thankfully. They keep asking me stuff about how they are doing and I have to be careful to the amount of information I give them.

The fear landscapes are how Divergent's are usually found. Without Jeanine's knowledge I arranged a meeting with all transfers and their instructors, I need to know if anybody else is Divergent and if they are, I have to get them out and to safety. I walk into the training room and see Natalie, Tori and Amar talking on the side. I walk towards them and wait for them to turn their attention to me.

"I need you guys to make sure all of your initiates are here. This meeting has to be discreet and everyone is due for the fear landsape room in about," I check my watch. "15 minutes."

"We already did a head count, Max." Tori explains. "You can get started whenever you're ready."

I nod and walk back to the front of the room. I look at the initiates, and they are a very loud bunch. They are shouting, fooling around, and just being loud. I try shouting to get their attention but discover that doesn't work. I walk over to the door, quietly open it, then slam it shut as hard as I can. Everyone is immediately quiet. Most of them were pretty startled and have their hands over their chests, as if checking that their heart is still pumping. Even Natalie and Amar look startled. I clear my throat, and begin our meeting.

"For those of you who don't remember me -and you should- I'm Max, leader. I called this meeting to discuss something extremely important and I need your full cooperation, trust and honesty. Most of you have probably heard that Jeanine Matthews, leader of Erudite, is in the Dauntless compound right now. What I'm about to tell you has to be kept in one hundred percent secrecy. If you say anything, to anyone it could mean your, or a fellow initiate's life." I look to each of the initiates faces before continuing. Most of them look teriffied, even more look intrigued and nervous. "Jeanine is set on eliminating what are called Divergent. She is here now, and will be in your fear landscape room to look for you. It is very important that you step forward now so that I -we- may help you."

Silence. Nobody, not a single person, steps forward. Everybody looks around, just staring at each other. "Very well, then." I turn and walk out the room. After I leave I hear the training room door open again, and look back. Only to see the initiates making their way to the fear landscape room. A minute later, I feel a tap on my shoulder, and I turn around to see an initiate standing behind me. I recognize him right away, Ross' son, Jordan.

The look on his face worries me. I shake my head, and grab his arm. He quickly follows me and I make my way towards my office, where I can listen to what I already know he'll tell me. I reach my office and lock the door behind us as we step inside.

"I'm-" He chokes out.

"I know."

"I didn't want to say it in front of anybody, I was scared."

"Listen Jordan, I will tell your parents, only after you're gone."

"Gone? Gone to where the others are?"

I shake my head. "I will get you to leave in the middle of the night, tonight, so that nobody notices. Jeanine should be in the fear landscape room now, so she won't even know who you are, because you are not going. Since you'll be going in the middle of the night, they are holding up in a hotel, it's the 6th building back from the Amity fence. They are on the first floor. I don't know what room, but there are only about 15 rooms on that floor, so it shouldn't take you long to find them. I need you to be brave, just wander around through the Pit, and look casual, but stay out of the dorms until everybody goes to dinner. Stay unseen by your fellow initiates and when everybody's eating go to bed. If you're not asleep by the time they get back, fake it. They have to think that you are sick or something. I will come get you at about 2 in the morning, and escort you to Tori, she's bringing them food and water tonight. Do exactly as I say, and you'll be fine. Understand?"

He shakes his head and I can see his hands shaking. Dauntless or not, any kid would be afraid when their life is on the line. "Now, go."

*Jeanine POV*

So, this kid, Jordan, he's one of them. And Max is helping them escape. Unfortunately for him, I was about to knock on Max's door when I overheard their little conversation. Max will get him out by 2? Maybe, maybe not.

"Now, go." I hear Max say. I turn and leave before either of them notice me, and make my way to the fear landscape room with a plan in mind, and a grin on my face.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 18**

**Can I just say that most of the castings for the Divergent movie suck? **

**Disclaimer: I hope to publish my own book one day, faaaaaar in the future, but sadly I cannot claim Divergent.**

*Jordan POV*

I did what Max told me to do and walked around all day, staying out of sight. It's finally time for dinner and I sneak into the dorms and pack some stuff. I want to take my own clean clothes, but I have to bring minimum. I settle for 2 complete outfits. Both all black. When I have my things put away into a small bag, I go to my bunk and try to fall asleep. I'm pretty tired, so I fall asleep pretty soon.

I wake up a few hours later and the second I open my eyes, someone shuts the lights off. Knowing everybody else is going to sleep now, I turn over and fall back asleep.

I wake up once again, and look to my clock. 1:30am. Max said he is coming at 2, and there is no way I will be able to fall asleep again. I hear the dorm room door open and I instantly close my eyes, just incase it is a fellow initiate, I don't want them asking questions about my disappearance earlier today. I hear footsteps and can't tell which direction they are going in until I hear shuffling feet right by my bunk. My eyes flash open, expecting it to be Max, but then I see who it really is. Jeanine Matthews. I try to scream, to do anything to wake up Brock or Zeke, anyone to help, but the second I open my mouth one of Jeanine's assistants claps his hand over my lips. I feel a sting go into my neck, and Jeanine whispers in my ear, "It's a blackout serum. You should come to in a few hours, Divergent." It's that last word that drops a knot in my stomach, and a chill down my spine before my senses fail and everything goes even darker.

*Uriah POV*

It's 1am, and I can't sleep. I was going up to go to the bathroom when Tobias got up and told me he was going for a walk around the building.

"Yeah, whatever man." I replied, half asleep. If only I could turn that half into fully.

Yesterday, Tris and I looked through all the cabinets and cupboards in our room and found just a few mugs. I take one of those now from the kitchen and fill it with sink water. I walk back into the room to try yet again to get some sleep, when I realize Tris is not in her bed. I look down the hall and see that Tobias isn't walking around there earlier. I shrug it off, I guess she's just gone with Tobias around the building somewhere. I crawl into bed, until I see the time and realize that Tori will be here soon. Hopefully with more information on Jeanine and when we can go home.

I must have drifted off because I wake up to frantic screaming and pounding on the door.

"Tris! Uriah?! Please say your in there!" It sounds like Tori. I'm about to go open the door when it crashes down, and the hinges flew off. Max and Tori walked in behind the door frame.

"Where's my daughter?!" Max yells.

"Tobias went for a walk but now they're both gone. I was in the kitchen, why whats going on?" I ask, anxious now.

"This is not a good place to talk, we have to get you out of here. Back to the compound."

"But, Jeanine-"

"She's gone," He cuts me off and walks away. I follow.

*Tobias POV* (30 minutes earlier)

I. Can't. Sleep. I need to get out of this hotel room for a few minutes. I stand up and realize that Uriah is making his way across the room.

"Hey, Uriah." I whisper. "I'm going for a walk, be back soon."

"Yeah, whatever man." He replies. I make my way towards the door and walk down the hall. Not really heading towards anything, just thinking. Thinking about home, the Dauntless compound, and hell, Marcus' home. Then I think about Tris. How much I love her, and how much I need to take care of her, and protect her from Jeanine.

I'm starting to walk back to the room, to hopefully get some sleep before Tori comes and I have to wake Tris up. I feel like something is watching me, but I ignore it and continue to walk back. Suddenly, my knees are kicked from behind, and I'm on the ground. Somebody pulls my arms behind my back, and duct tapes them together, then pulls more tape over my mouth. They must have heard about my fighting skills in Dauntless, because they tape my ankles together, and now I have no resources to get me out of this. There has to be atleast three of them because everything they taped happened at pretty much the same time, just seconds within each other. I didn't see any of them, they taped everything from behind, even my mouth. They are shoving me now, forcing me to hop down the hall, and a knot drops in my stomach when I realize we're heading towards the room we're using. _Oh no, Tris._ They stop at the door and knock on it. All I can think is, _don't answer the door Tris. Stay in the kitchen Uriah._

When the door opens Tris is there, but she's not alone. She's tied up, just like I am, but she's unconcious. I start to struggle even harder. That earns me a punch in the rib cage.

"Calm down! She's not dead."

I find it weird that they are reassuring me in any way.

"Why didn't you put the serum in him?" The man holding Tris asks.

"You had both viles!" Whispers one behind me.

"Fine, I'll do it." All I see is a needle going towards my neck before I feel a pinch, and everything goes dark.

**Sorry this chapter is shorter than usual! but I didn't want to squeeze anything else into it, I feel like that would have made it too... er, overwhelming. Now, Miles Teller, (Peter) posted a picture of a disgusting ankle on Twitter, then made a follow up post saying he is no longer part of the Divergent cast because it may be broken... Do you think this is real, or maybe an April Fool's joke? For those of you who have Twitter and want to check it out for yourself, his account name is: Miles_Teller. Make sure it's the verified page before you check it out! :) **


	20. important authors note

**PLEASE DO NOT IGNORE THIS! PRETTY IMPORTANT AN!**

**hey guys! so, after this last chapter a couple of people have messaged me saying they are confused. This might be because I'm switching POV's a lot... so If you would like me to limit the POV's to a couple of people, (i.e. Max, Tris & Tobias) or just one POV, (which would probably be Max's) just let me know! You can PM me or let me know in a review. If I dont get enough answers on this however, I will continue to do what I'm doing. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 19 **

**Could I just clear one thing up? A couple people think I made a mistake saying that I mixed Uriah and Jordan up. Uriah is not in Erudite, he is safe in Dauntless, so in this chapter when Tobias and Tris think that Uriah is the third person abducted, just remember that this is in their POV so it's what they think. They don't know about Jordan so they automatically think that it's Uriah. **

*Tris POV*

All I remember is falling asleep next to Tobias, then waking up in an all white room, by myself. I know I'm in Erudite because Jeanine has come to visit me. Then to torture me even more, she tells me that Tobias is just next door, and they are currently testing and experimenting on him. I can't see him, talk to him, and they won't answer my questions. One thing I do know for sure, there are three of us. Which means they have me, Tobias and Uri. Oh, god. How did this happen? It's all my fault! I couldn't hide my stupid Divergence enough for Jeanine not to notice. It's my fault that we're here, and that we'll be poked and prodded, and probably killed afterwards.

Thinking that it's my fault that Tobias and Uriah are going to die, my body overwhelms with pain, and I get an unbearable ache in my chest. I double over and fall to the floor, body heaving and racking with sobs and ache._

*Max POV*

I throw another punch, and my fist goes right through the wall. Natalie is sitting on the couch, silently crying. No, this won't happen, it can't. They can't have my daughter. I react on an instant and go to the control room. There is an old P.A. system thats never used. I activate it and let my voice boom over the compound.

"All Dauntless members, please meet in the dining hall immediately. You have 5 minutes, now."

I don't try to hide the anxiety or hostility in my voice. Let them hear it, it will be better for them to understand the urgency in this meeting. If we don't stop this now, then it will never stop. When Jeanine finds out how many Divergent's I've kept hidden in the 17 years that I've been leader, she will kill me, probably Natalie, and take them all. It's not just Dauntless either. I have been attending secret meetings with the other faction leaders, besides Erudite, and we are all hiding the Divergent, because we simply don't see them as a threat. More as an advantage point.

Jeanine once told me that Divergent are dangerous because they can opt out of simulations, which means they're uncontrollable. The Divergent population in the factions is huge. Only one leader out of our four is Divergent. The leader from Amity, Johanna Reyes.

I open the dining hall doors and walk into the room. The noise is unbelievable, mostly questions, some accusations for reasons I don't want to know about right now. Tori, Harrison and Amar are standing atop a table trying to get everyone to calm down. Amar sees me approach the table and sighs with relief.

I step up on the table and waste no time. "HEY!" I shout. Not working. I have no patience today, and I need everyone to listen. Instead of trying again I take the gun I've had on me since Jeanine arrived from my waistband and shoot three times at the ceiling. Now they're quiet. But Dauntless can be stubborn, I just have to find a way to hit them where they'll react.

"Jeanine Matthews, leader of Erudite and all of her assistants have left the Dauntless compound. So, I need to ask this, and I pretty much know anyways, but please raise your hand if you are Divergent." About 150 hands go up. "Thank-you. Keep your hand up. Also, raise your hand if you love somebody with a hand up and are willing to fight for their freedom and their life." Almost the rest of the hands in the room go up, including Tori's, Harrison's, Amar's and mine. "Jeanine has taken three of our initiates who she has discovered are Divergent. This includes Abnegation transfer, Tobias Eaton, Dauntless born, Jordan -who I assume you already know- and my daughter, Tris. Now, Jeanine believes that Divergent's are dangerous, and must be killed. No matter how cruel this woman is, she is very smart and determined, and will not stop until they are all gone."

I wait for a reaction and everybody in the crowd is fuming. "What are we supposed to do?" Somebody from the sea of black yells.

"Jeanine won't stop, so she'll have to be stopped. The Dauntless Manifesto says, 'We believe in ordinary acts of bravery, in the courage that drives one person to stand up for another.' We must stick up for our loved ones. So I am declaring war against Erudite, and I want those who are willing to fight to stand with me!"

The room errupts into hoots and hollers. I know that this is the right thing to do, after all, we are Dauntless and we do not fear Erudite. How much of a fight could they put up anyways?

*2 days later* (still Max POV)

Yesterday I sent about 10 Dauntless to Erudite to pose as traitors. They were told to tell Jeanine that they fear the Divergent and are willing to help her in any way to eliminate them. I recieved word through the lead 'spy' through walkie talkie devices I found. He told me that 6 of them were assigned to guard the perimeter of the building, while the other 4 are helping her with the prisoners: Tris, Tobias and Jordan. Apparently, they haven't been testing on Tobias or Tris yet, they have started with Jordan but will be starting with Tobias tomorrow. Tris and Tobias know that the Dauntless spies are there. When they have been ordered to give them food and water they told them, but none of the spies have been alone with Jordan.

Right now, I'm overseeing extra training in shooting accuracy. We may not be as smart as the Erudite but we're smart enough to know that we have to prepare before going into a full fledged war. Suddenly, my communication reciever goes off. "Hey! Stop shooting!" Instantly, the shooters stop and turn to me expectantly. I hold onto the outgoing button and talk into the speaker.

"Derek? What is it?"

Derek, the holder of the other walkie talkie sounds frantic when he replies. "Max, there's big trouble over here. You'll never believe what Jeanine is doing!"

"Derek, calm down. I need to know what's happening. What is it?"

"T-the Candor... They've been injected with some kind of serum and they're like zombies! They have no control over themselves, and they are being showed how to use guns! I guess Jeanine doesn't want to risk her own Erudite population and has figured out a way to control them!"

"Holy shit. You need to find out more, I guess we can't really wait a week. We'll be there in three days. Tell Tris and Tobias, Jordan too if you can get to him, tell them to hang in there, and help is coming."

"Yes, sir." Then the reciever goes dead, and Derek is gone. I turn back to the awaiting crowd. "Everybody go to the dining hall now. Everyone needs to know this." They immediately make their way to the door and I go to the control room to activate the PA system once again.

After I make the announcement, I go to the dining hall. The crowd is the same as last time. Loud. However, this time it's different. As soon as I stand on the table and address the crowd, they're quiet.

"I have just recieved word from one of our spies of Jeanine's defense system."

"Defense? How does she know that we'll be coming?" Someone from the crowd answers.

"She has my daughter, it's not hard for her to figure out that I will be coming for her. Anyway," I continue. "Jeanine has done something to the Candor, she has injected them with what seems to be a long lasting simulation. She is having them trained to use guns, and have no idea where they are or what they're doing. So this has turned from a dangerous situation, to a possible bloodbath." After a few protests from the crowd subside, I finish with what I know most of them will hate. "Therefore, the rules for those elligible to go to Erudite have been changed. We will only be taking people from the ages of 21-45. Old enough to know what they are getting themselves into, and young enough to be physically capable. We cannot lose our young members, so you will stay here and carry on as normal. Tori, Amar and Harrison will be taking names today, we will be assigning groups and missions tomorrow, and heading out the day after. Go to the training room if you want to sign up, if you have no ID to prove your age you are not permitted to attend."

With that I step down from the table and go home to my wife. I want to spend these last few hours that I won't be hoarded with plans and complaints with Natalie.

*Natalie POV*

I'm just getting out of the shower and getting dressed when Max walks in to the apartment.

"What was that meeting about? I couldn't go, as you can tell I was in the shower." I tell him.

He takes a deep breath, and explains slowly so that I'm hanging on every word. When he's finished about the meeting and I think he's done his explaination, he adds in more more thing.

"I don't want you to go." He tells me.

"What? I have to go! This is our daughter, Max!" Suddenly, I'm furious.

"I can't lose you, and possibly Tris. I-I don't know what I would do." There has been one day since I've met Max that I've seen him cry. They day that Tris was born. But he cries now, one tear rolling down his cheek. It breaks my heart to see such a strong man cry, but I cannot back down to this. I wipe his tear away and lean my forehead to his, looking into his eyes.

"Max, I'm sorry. But I'm Dauntless, this is our daughter and I can't sit here and do nothing. As a mother, and a wife, I have sworn to protect my family, and that's what I'm going to do. I understand this is hard for you, but it's what I have to do."

After a moment, he nods. I lean in and kiss him. "It's getting late, and you've done enough work today. Stay home, please." I ask. He agrees and we just sit and enjoy each other's company.

That night I go to sleep with the decision in my mind made simple. I will do anything to protect my family.

**Review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 20**

**Extremely short chapter! Like, reallllly short, and I'm sorry but I think you'll understand why when you read it.**

*Jordan POV*

Everyday, atleast twice a day, someone comes for me and I go into Jeanine's office where I'm put into a simulation that I escape from within minutes. Jeanine has told me one thing. There are two other people here, being used as Divergent lab rats. I know there were three that escaped from the compound, so I don't know which one escaped. I've been through a lot since I've been here, been injected with so many needles I've lost count, and endured endless horrors to escape from. It's taken it's toll on me. Nightmares have lessened my amount of sleep making me look ghostly pale, with dark circles under my eyes. Also, with all the serum in my system I end up throwing up almost every bit of food they give. Sometimes I can't even keep down water. I'm sitting in the corner of the little white room I'm kept in when a guard opens my door.

"Say goodbye to this room, you won't be seeing it again. Come on, Jeanine's waiting." When what he just said sinks in to my battered brain, a huge knot drops into my stomach. This is it, I've been waiting for it since I've gotten here. They're finally going to kill me. I'm filled with mixed emotions. Scared that I'm going to die, terrified of how they'll do it, afraid for whoever the next human experiment will be, but somewhat relieved that my suffering is over. I don't struggle as I'm escorted down the hallway that I can walk down blindfolded by now.

I'm ushered into the same plain room containing nothing but a few monitors and a metal table. I stop next to the door. Too exhausted to really care that within a matter of minutes I'll be dead.

Jeanine motions to the table. "Lay down, Jordan." I do as I'm told, because it's pointless to struggle. I lay down on the table and await my imminent death. Not a minute later, one of Jeanine's lab assistants comes over.

"This is a death serum, Jordan." Jeanine tells me. I nod, I've fully accepted my death now, almost eager for it to come, welcoming it. "Not even a Divergent can get out of this. Any final words?" She asks. This takes me by surprise, allowing final words is a sign of respect. Who would've thought that the woman who has tortured and is now killing me would be capable of it?

I hesitate for a moment, letting the anger and emotion build up inside me towards this woman. "Rot in hell you son of a bitch." I spit. She nods, as though she was expecting this. I feel a sharp pinch in my neck and a cold liquid seep through my veins. I hear Jeanine's voice through my sudden hazy brain. "Like all serums, this will take effect in sixty seconds. Goodbye, Jordan." Before I know it, my chest has a small ache, and my senses are dulling. Then the world goes black.

**Thought Jordan's death scene should be it's own chapter. Sorry he's dead, but it would be kind of boring if I let everyone live. (Keep that in mind, *hint hint nudge nudge*)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 21**

**VERY IMPORTANT AN FOR THE REST OF THE STORY: When you see a line of stars going across the page, it means that what's written after that is a simulation.**

*Max POV*

It's 9:30am when my beeper goes off, signaling a message from Derek. I reach over on the nightstand, careful not to wake Natalie and silence it. Then crawl out of bed and go into the living room to speak to Derek.

"Derek? What is it? More news on the Candor?" I ask.

"Well, a little. We've discovered a few Divergent Candor that broke out of the serum, and we managed to contact the Abnegation leaders who agreed to let them stay there for a while because if Jeanine found out they were back in Candor, she'd kill them." He explains.

"Good." I breathe out a sigh of relief, atleast to have some lives saved.

"But," He continues. "This isn't what I contacted you for." He sounds upset and anxious, and this makes me nervous. "Jeanine decided she was ready to move on to Tobias today, and she..." He breaks off and I hear him clear his throat. "Jordan's dead." He finishes. Something inside me deflates for the kid I barely knew but swore to myself I'd protect. Derek is waiting for an answer, but I don't have one. She's working faster than expected. "One more thing," He says, quietly. "She is also starting on Tris today, as well as Tobias."

"We're coming tomorrow." I reply and cut him off.

Instantly angry I walk to the junk drawer in the kitchen and haul out a piece of paper and a pen. I decide to leave a note for Natalie, to let her sleep longer.

_Natalie,_

_There's been a slight change in plans. When you wake up, come find me. I'd rather explain in person but I have a lot of work to do because we are going to leave for Erudite tomorrow. Sleep well, and don't worry. I'll see you soon._

_I love you. _

_Max _

I lay the note on my pillow where I know she'll find it, get dressed, and silently slip out the door. I immediately go to Amar's apartment and knock on the door. Amar's an early riser and comes to the door almost an soon as my knuckles leave his door, fully dressed and sipping some coffee. "Max? I thought we weren't getting to work until-" He must've seen the look on my face because he stopped talking.

"Get Tori and Harrison, I need the list of everyone who signed up yesterday and their room numbers to go get them."

"No need," He replies. "We got them all staying in the Dauntless born initiate dorm so we could contact them all at once without the entire compound hearing about it."

"Okay," I reply. "Get the others and meet me in the training room in 20 minutes." He nods, and closes his door.

I make my way to the dorm and throw open the door. Some of the volunteers are still asleep, but most of them are awake, including Jordan's parents. My hands get sweaty when I realize I'll have to tell them about their son. I've had to tell many people that they're kids have died over the years. Whether they jumped over the Chasm, or didn't make the jump from the train to the building. Even this year, one girl didn't make it, but Amar knew the family personally and wanted to deliver the news himself. Now though, it feels different. I feel responsible for the death of this kid, and now I have to explain it to his parents who nearly broke down when they were told he was taken by Erudite. I walk into the room, making my presence known. "Wake up everybody! Be in the training room in 15 minutes!"

Without waiting for the reaction I walk towards Jordan's parents and pull them aside. "Can I talk to you guys...outside?" I ask, my voice shaking. I need to try and keep my voice steady, for their sake. They agree and follow me outside, but I don't stop just outside the door, I continue down the hallway for a minute so nobody else can see us, then I turn to face them.

"I don't want you guys going to Erudite anymore." I tell them, not really knowing how to go about this.

"What? Why not!?" Jordan's father demands. "Our son is there and-"

"No, he's not. I'm sorry." I don't have to finish the rest, because they understand what I mean. His wife sinks to her knees trembling, and she's gone pale.

"How-" She cuts off to clear her throat. "How do you know?" I kneel next to her and grab her hand while her husband wraps a protective arm around her shoulders.

"I recieved the news from Derek this morning." I explain. "That's why you shouldn't go. It's dangerous, and being there is a bad idea. You could be clouded by your anger and do something stupid to get yourself killed."

"You can't seriously be making us stay here and do nothing!" The father is shouting again, but his wife puts a hand on his shoulder, and he stops talking. She looks towards me, "We understand." She says. She stands up, taking her husband with her and walks off. I watch them leave before returning back the way I came and towards the training room.

*Uriah POV*

I can't believe I can't go to Erudite anymore! It's pretty much my fault that they were taken, if I hadn't of gone out to the kitchen and pretty much fell asleep at the counter, I would have been there to protect Tris and help Tobias. Now I can't even help get them out of the situation that I should've prevented in the first place.

Zeke, Christina, Will, Al and I are all sitting in mine and Zeke's apartment. I have to share with him until everything gets sorted out because I never got a chance to finish initiation.

"Uriah? Are you okay?" Christina waves a hand in front of my face to get my attention.

"It's all my fault.." I whisper.

"What is?" Al asks. "That we can't go to Erudite? How is that possibly your fault?"

"No!" I shout. Now I'm ready to explode, like a bomb I've been quietly fuming ever since I got back to the compound and it's only a matter of time. "It's my fault they're not here! I was in the kitchen! Just 10 god damn feet away behind a door, and didn't have enough sense to look into room when the door opened! I figured it was Tobias but obviously not! Now it's my fault they're both gone!" I throw a glass or two at the wall during my meltdown, but nobody stops me because they know I need to get it out of my system. Finished with the yelling, I slump back down on the bed, feeling empty and defeated. "I should have gone after them... looking for them when I realized they weren't there."

"No," Zeke starts. "If you did, you would have been taken too. Tris and Tobias will be alright, they know help is coming and everything will be okay."

"They're going to blame me for it. For not being able to help them." I reply.

"No, they won't. Tris has been our best friend since we were toddlers, and she's going to be glad that you're safe. She can handle herself, she's quite the savage."

Al laughs at this, and within seconds, we're all laughing. I gotta give it to Zeke, he knows how to lighten a mood. But no matter how many reassurances I get, I will never be able to get rid of the guilt I'm feeling right now.

*Tobias POV*

I've been told that they don't have Uriah by the few Dauntless members that are undercover here. I was also told that they killed Jordan, and they're starting to test on Tris and I today. I'm just finishing up my lunch when an Erudite guard, not the Dauntless one I'm used to -Derek I think his name is- walks into my room and tells me to follow him. This is the first time I've been taken from my cell, and although I hate tiny spaces I want nothing more than to crawl back in to that little space and curl into a ball.

I'm led down a long hallway, with many doors. A door is opened by the guard, only to lead to another hallway. This hallway, however, is different. With just one door, which I'm guessing leads to Jeanine's lab, which would undoubtedly be the most secure room in the building. When the door opens and I'm shoved through, all I see is a long metal table, and a few monitors. On the far side of the room, there is another door, but this one has a huge mirror next to it, but I'm not stupid. I know what I see is a mirror, but on the other side of that mirror people are sitting there, observing me. The thought sends a cold chill down my spine.

The door next to the mirror opens, and a woman in a long white labcoat, glasses sitting lightly on her nose, and short blonde hair cutting off to her shoulders walks through. "Ah, Tobias." She greets. "Please, have a seat." The first thing my eyes flick to is the table, long, cold and menacing. Just it's stature screams, "RUN AWAY!", and I want to. There is nothing that would please me more than running straight out of this room, finding Tris, and heading right back towards the Dauntless compound. But the thing is, I would have absolutely no idea where I was going, and would make it nowhere near the exit. I can't even remember the way back to my cell. I tighten my shoulders and slowly make my way towards the table in the center of the room, refusing to let any sign of fear show. I am Dauntless, I am brave, and this woman will not break me.

"So, I assume you know why you're here?" I do not answer. In my mind, it's my own little act of defiance. Ignoring her.

"You are here," Jeanine presses on. "Because you are a Divergent, Tobias. And although Divergent's are very dangerous, I must learn about them. Thanks to you, Jordan and Tris, I can finally get the information I need."

This makes my blood boil, and every fibre in my body feels the urge to run at this woman and take away her life with my bare hands.

"Lay down." I reluctantly do as she says, because it will not do Tris or I any good to piss her off right now. Without anything else being said, I feel a pinch in the side of my neck.

A bright light shines in my head, and the first thing I think is: Am I dead?

The light dims, and I realize I am in a hospital bed. The Abnegation clinic actually. I remember yesterday had been the day my mother died. I felt a pang of dread in my stomach, but then I think, how did I get here? My father, Marcus, walks into the room and I immediately cringe away from him. The memories of last night come back.

My father blaming me for my mother's death, the belt coming down hard on my back and chest. Then he pushed me, and I lay my hand on my head feeling that large cut on my head that I got from hitting off the side of a table. That's why I'm here, my father put me here. Angry tears threaten to spill over my eyes, but I hold them back. Marcus hands me a glass of water and lays a hand on my shoulder. I wonder why he's not hitting me again already when I notice the nurse in the far side of the room.

I ignore them, and think back to my mother. She's dead. Gone. I know she is because her funeral is tomorrow, but when I think about her not being alive anymore, it doesn't feel right. Like it's not true... Not real even.

"How did you know how to get out of that?" Jeanine asks, sounding a little surprised. I don't answer, knowing that my ignorance will drive her crazy. "I don't have the patience for this right now, if he doesn't talk, just take him back to his cell and keep him there. No dinner."

So, that's my punishment? No food. As long as me and Tris are alive, I'll take whatever she's got.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 22**

**wow, 22 chapters already?! sorry for the delay on this one, and possibly horrible writing but I have a lot of school work going on and exams are coming up pretty fast, so bear with me! I haven't forgotten about you lovelies, just a little... erm... preoccupied. Also, I recently discovered that one of my good friends lovesssss fanfiction and was recommended my story:) so special shoutout to this amazing girl: HEY DELANEY3**

*Tobias POV*

I'm being taken back to my cell, this time by a Dauntless guard. Derek, again. He takes a small turn into a short dead end and looks around for any signs of cameras or microphones. "I've been keeping close contact with the Dauntless, mainly Max. He told me to reassure you that by tonight, they will invade Erudite, rescue you both and stop Jeanine." I'm about to reply when he cuts me off by holding up a hand. "Before you say anything, I've already had this conversation with Tris and you will both need to be prepared to shoot your way out. Jeanine has developed some type of long-lasting serum and it's being used on Candor so that they're being used as an Erudite army, and they don't know what's going on, just that they kill any intruders. So, just be prepared for a quick escape, make sure you can follow orders, down to the last command, it may be your only chance of survival. Now, let's get you back before the people in the control room start to question why we're in this hallway." He doesn't give me a chance to say anything, so I tersely nod my head and let him lead me back to my tiny room.

When the door to my room is open and I step inside, I hear shuffling footsteps going down the hall. When the figures pass, Derek tries to break my view by stepping in front of the door. But not before I see the lock of blonde hair. Derek gives me a look. _Not now, soon. You can see her soon with no risk to either of you._ It takes everything I have not to jump Derek and race down the hallway after Tris. I sink to the floor and sit there with my head between my knees, still not moving when Derek whispers, "Sorry." so low I can barely hear it, and turns to leave.

*Tris POV*

I've been here for days. _Days._ And this is the first time I have been able to leave the small white room I've been kept in. I feel like a caged animal in this place, and now I'm being taken out of my cage to be poked and prodded. I know the rescue is coming tonight, I've been told by guards that have been here just the day after we arrived, so this will be my first and only day of undergoing Jeanine's crazy tests. Then why can't I stop shaking? There's a large lump in my throat, and my palms are sweating so much I have to wipe them on my thighs every thirty seconds. I know what this is, I've felt it before. When I was younger and I climbed the Pire for the first time. When I was allowed to go close enough to the Chasm to look over the railing, and again when I went through my simulations that made Jeanine realize I was Divergent. _Fear. _That feeling where your heart is pounding out of your chest, and your knees feel like they're going to cave beneath you. It's a sickly, uncomfortable feeling.

"Tris, finally." I blink and shake my head. I had been so consumed in my own thoughts that I hadn't realized all the twists and turns I'd made to make it to Jeanine's office, now here I am.

In front of me stands the mad scientist herself: Jeanine Matthews. I can tell by the way she looks at me that Jordan and Tobias were just her mandatory experiments. I'm the one she's been waiting for. I'm the real thing for her, and as I look at her, I see the crazy look in her eye that looks like she can't wait to saw my skull open and steal my brain.

I've learned since I was little to hide your fear behind whatever you can, and do not surrender. I adopt to these lessons as soon as the first words leave Jeanine's mouth.

"Sit." I stand there, feet spread apart and arms crossed over my chest. I examine the people in the room and realize that the Dauntless guards are not here. Even if they were I would be on my own right now regardless. The Dauntless soldiers should be here in a few hours, no sooner. It would be stupid for them to blow their cover now and possibly reveal pieces of the mission to Erudite to be carried out. However, I do not move.

"I said," She clears her throat. "Sit." She's trying to remain sullen and controlled, but I can tell that whatever Tobias did to make her so anxious, it must have worked. I can't help the small, cocky, grin that plants itself on my face, that somehow Tobias managed to atleast damage her confident demeanor.

As I study her face for further explanation on her emotions, her eyes move to the guard thats behind me, and she juts her head towards the long, demeaning table. Suddenly, I feel a pair of arms on my shoulders (not in a comforting way) shoving me towards the table that makes my stomach twist in knots. I thrust my elbow up, and feel a crunch under the hard bone, A muffled curse, and a sniffle. _Is he crying?_ I think to myself. _Just from a hit in the nose? Definetely __not__ a Dauntless guard. _Before I can do much more, there are more hands on me this time, and I decide to just lay on the table, before they decide to punish me more than they already are. Without any description or comments about why I'm here or what she is doing, a needle plunges into my neck and I feel the icy feeling spread throughout my veins, until I am sucked in to the world of simulations.

I sit up straight in my bedroom in the new Dauntless apartment my family moved into. Sweat is pouring down my head, and my cheeks are warm. I can't remember exactly what I was dreaming, but I know it was scary, probably something I will see again in my fear landscape that I've heard about. I'm still a full year away from choosing factions, but I know I will stay Dauntless. I often have dreams like this, things I know terrify me but I have no explanation for, and no recollection of. That's the worst part, being afraid of something when you don't know what it is.

I stretch out my arms and straighten out my legs all the way down to my toes and slowly, crawl out of bed. I am not a morning person, I absolutely hate them.

As I'm getting dressed I hear somebody in the kitchen, and they just dropped a plate. I laugh as I recognize my mother's whispered curse. At first I'm confused. Why is mom in the kitchen? We always eat in the dining hall for breakfast, because she hates mornings just as much as I do. I'm just buckling my belt and walk out the door when I hear the front door close and hear my father talk in a low voice to my mother. "I got it." I can barely make it out. What is so urgent that they're both up so early running around and whispering to each other?

I step out of my room, which leads to the small hallway. The living room is to the left, and the kitchen to the right. I decide that obviously if they're whispering so much, that they're trying to hide something. I avoid the kitchen and head straight to the living room to flop onto the couch.

I'm almost asleep again when I hear my mother call to dad. "Max! She's out here!" I sit up and turns to face my parents just as my dad walks in, carrying a... cake?

"HAPPY FIFTEENTH BIRTHDAY TRIS!" My parents shout in unison. Birthday? Oh, that's right! I totally forgot!

"Oh my god, I totally forgot!" I voice my thoughts.

"How could you forget your own birthday?" My dad asks.

"I don't know... I never forget anything..." Something about this just doesn't seem right.

"Hey, I got you something to practice for initiation with.." My dad leaves and comes back with a book about hand-to-hand combat.

"Uh, thanks dad.." This really doesn't seem right, my dad knows I hate books. He knows everything about me! He would never get me any kind of book. This, this isn't real.

Suddenly my hand goes up to my neck and I feel a small sore spot.. right on my main vein.

I open my eyes to see Jeanine scowling at me. Simulation! She's going to have to do better than that to get to me, especially get her information right. For my fifteenth birthday, my dad did get me something for initiation. But it wasn't a book, it was a black and red switchblade that was easy to handle. I used it to practice knife throwing.

"I don't get it!" Jeanine shrieks. "All three of them were in there no longer than three minutes! How do you know?"

I scoff, but ignore her. "No matter," She continues. "I'll have plenty of time for you once I get rid of Tobias. Take her back, bring me the boy in three hours. I'm not wasting any more time."

She's joking. isn't she? She's just trying to get to me. To break me. Isn't she?


	25. explanation

Hey guys! Sorry this is not a chapter.. but I have to take about a 2-3 week break from JAI. So sorry for the evilness but I have final exams soon and I have to focus all of my energy into those :'(  
I apologize again, maybe when I come back I'll post 2-3 chapters in a couple days to make up for it:)

-DauntlessProdigy04


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 23**

**Exams are done and I am back and inspired! :) After reading 5 different reviews on how long I am taking, I wanted to update tonight! Sorry for the really long wait, but a lot's about to go down, so hopefully it will be worth it!:) By the way, sorry for the continuous back and forth between POV's but I need to show where everyone's head is at the moment, and yes I realize this is the shortest chapter yet but there is a reason for that. Don't freak, just trust me! And to all you Finding Nemo fans out there: Just keep swimming!**

***Max POV***

I load my third handgun, and place it in my belt. I am fully stocked with bullets, guns and knives. Even if Candor hasn't trained their entire lives like us Dauntless, they are being controlled by something smarter, more advanced. Computers. If we lived in any other faction, we would not be in this situation. I would not have to send my friends, my family, off to war. I would not have to put up with my wife going, because if we lived anywhere else, she would be home, and safe. But, no matter where we are from, Tris would still be Divergent, and if we weren't Dauntless, we would not be prepared to get my daughter back.

I march down through the hallways of the Pit, one hand tucking the spare gun in my belt, the other wrapped around Natalie's soft, shaking palm. When we enter the dining hall, the few hundred Dauntless soldiers that are there turn from intense war plans, to complete and utter silence. Now's the time to show them why they are here, not because they have to be, but because we protect each other and two of our own are gone, one is dead.

I stand atop the food counter at the head of the room, and pull Natalie alongside me. I don't have to waste time getting people's attention, because when I look down, all I see are watchful, expectant eyes. I start with the first, most influential part of the Dauntless Manifesto.

"We believe that cowardice is to blame for the world's injustices. We believe that peace is hard-won, that sometimes it is necessary to fight for peace." By the time I get to the phrase "we believe that cowardice", everyone in the room is reciting the rest with me. At the end, everyone errupts into hoots, hollers, and foot banging. Noise: the Dauntless way of opinion. All it takes for me to calm the crowd is to raise my hand above my head, and there it is. Silence.

"We also believe in ordinary acts of bravery. In the courage that takes one person to stand up for another! Jeanine Matthews, leader of Erudite, has tampered with that belief. She has taken three of our own, and has killed one of them. A toast to Jordan! The young initiate who died at the cruel hands of Erudite." I give the crowd a moment to reply. Through the noise and the chanting of Jordan's name, I lock eyes with his parents. They have always been good friends of mine, and have loved Tris like a daughter. By their eyes, I know what they are saying: "Don't let them take away another child."

After the audience calms, I return to my speech. "Tonight, we will invade Erudite, and fight for our own members! Because they do not have the right to take our children, and hold them away from their families against their will. Now I ask you, who here has the courage to stand up for another person?! Who here will fight with me, to take down Erudite and not only save my daughter and Tobias, but your children who could be taken! Divergence is quite common, and it is only a matter of time before Jeanine tries to take out them all!" There is a moment of silence, then, a noise so loud it would make an Amity's ear bleed.

***Tobias POV***

I can't get rid of the sting in the back of my neck, where Jeanine put the needle. Every time I crane my neck, there it is. Pulsing on my muscles, just like a heartbeat. I know the Dauntless are coming tonight, and I'm relieved that they never had much time to test on me, or Tris. I don't even want to think about the horrible things that could have occured behind those doors, closed off from the Erudite hallways. The Dauntless aren't coming until midnight, so I go in the corner and try to rest, knowing that Derek is my cell guard tonight and another Dauntless-undercover is guarding Tris. I drift off thinking about Tris, and how no matter what happens to me, she will get out tonight. Alive.

***Jeanine POV***

"Yes, yes I know. Okay, goodbye." The Dauntless will be coming tonight to take back Tris and Tobias. They think I don't know about the invasion but not much happens in this city that I don't know about. Like the fact that there have been several Dauntless guards undercover in my faction, making sure the two Divergent scum are safe. That's why the Candor are here. The Dauntless need to think that I am protecting myself, and that I'm clueless to the situation at hand. The Candor have been injected with a long lasting serum I developed two weeks ago, and are only programmed to shoot on my command. Max is Dauntless, but he's not naive enough to think that charging in here like a savage is going to do anything but get his men killed. So he will sneak in and take back what is his. And I will let him. When Tris and Tobias had been injected with the serum, there was something else in it. A long lasting serum I had created to work even on the Divergent. The only thing, it may or may not be strong enough. Depending on the level of brain activity on the subject. I guess we will have to wait and see.


End file.
